Cotton Candy
by sehunajjong
Summary: Jongin mecari calon suami. Apakah Jongin akan memilih si cotton candy? KaiHun's Fiction
1. Chapter 1

**_Hope you like this fiction_ :)**

* * *

Namanya Sehun. Pemuda biasa yang bekerja paruh waktu pada sebuah toko _ice cream_. Ditinggalkan di sebuah panti asuhan sejak masih bayi. Keluar dari panti asuhan saat berumur 18 tahun dan bekerja di beberapa tempat, mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya kuliah, memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya dan sesekali mengirimkan uang ke panti asuhan tempatnya di rawat dulu. Baru masuk universitas satu tahun yang lalu di umur 24 tahun. Sehun mulai merasa hidupnya sangat membosankan, bangun tidur, pergi kuliah, bekerja, mengerjakan tugas dan belajar, tidur, bangun tidur dan begitu terus. Dia butuh sesuatu yang baru. Maka dari itu dia bercerita pada Baekhyun, teman kuliah sekaligus teman kerjanya.

Sehun itu manusia paling polos yang pernah dikenal Baekhyun. Pertama kali bertemu saat Sehun berusia 19 tahun dan Baekhyun 21 tahun. Sehun hanya fokus bekerja karena ingin punya cukup uang untuk kuliah. Baekhyun yang memang bukan dari keluarga yang mampu tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk kuliah saat itu. Untuk makan pun sulit, apa lagi untuk kuliah. Tapi Sehun merubah cara pikirnya, Sehun bahkan rela membagi tabungan uang kuliahnya kalau Baekhyun mau kuliah juga.

"Sehun lihatlah. Aku rasa ini cukup untuk mengusir kebosanannmu." Baekhyun menyerahkan selembar kertas pada Sehun. Brosur.

Sehun menerima kertas yang diberikan Baekhyun dan membacanya dengan seksama. Keningnya berkerut, bingung. "Hyung, kau bercanda ya? Ini brosur buatanmu sendiri untuk mengerjaiku kan?" Baekhyun memang sangat suka bercanda dan menggoda Sehun dengan kejahilannya.

"Aku mendapatkannya saat kau meninggalkanku tadi di kampus. Ada beberapa orang yang membagikan brosur ini tadi. Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?"

Sehun melihat wajah Baekhyun untuk mendeteksi kebohongan di wajahnya, _Baekhyun jujur,_ pikirnya. "Tentu saja ini salah. Dia pembalap motor yang sekaligus pengusaha sukses. Setahuku terakhir kali dia berpacaran dengan model cantik yang aku bahkan tidak ingat semua namanya karena dia sering sekali berganti kekasih dan sekarang dia mencari calon…" Sehun menunjuk kata yang dicetak tebal pada brosur tersebut. "suami? Yang benar saja. Oh kau pasti sedang mengerjaiku hyung."

Baekhyun hanya menggedikkan bahunya, "Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan saja langsung padanya?"

* * *

Tampan. Kaya. Sukses di hobi maupun pekerjaan. Umurnya sudah matang untuk menikah. Terlalu baik untuk dunia yang kejam sehingga lebih sering dimanfaatkan oleh orang lain. Kim Jongin.

Itulah yang selalu mengganggu pikiran ayah Jongin. Anaknya sudah cukup umur untuk menikah, tapi terakhir kali yang dia tahu wanita yang menjadi kekasih anaknya itu kabur setelah Jongin membelikannya mobil yang harganya pun tidak main-main. Dia sangat mengenal Kim Jongin, anaknya hanya terlalu baik sehingga selalu berakhir dengan patah hati.

"Kenapa harus laki-laki? Ayah kan tahu aku _straight._ " Tidak ada nada protes sedikit pun disana, murni hanya bertanya pada ayahnya. Jongin memang benar-benar anak yang baik.

"Karena semua wanita yang kau kenal hanya menghabiskan uangmu saja dan menghilang saat kau memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan." Jongin diam. Ayahnya selalu benar.

* * *

Dan disinilah Sehun sekarang, di dalam sebuah lobby hotel mewah untuk melakukan wawancaranya menjadi suami Jongin. Ruangan ini cukup ramai, tidak sampai penuh sesak tapi cukup ramai. Di sekeliling Sehun banyak lelaki muda lain yang memakai kemeja putih, karena memang itu baju yang ditentukan untuk wawancara kali ini, Sehun berani bertaruh untuk satu bulan biaya kuliahnya bahwa harga kemeja putih mereka akan lebih mahal dari pada gajinya satu bulan di toko _ice cream_.

Dalam hati Sehun bersyukur Baekhyun memintanya mengganti model rambut dan warna rambut kemarin. Dengan kemejanya yang biasa saja, bisa disebut kekecilan malah kalau tidak ditutupi sweater putihnya, dia akan terlihat lebih biasa saja karena rambutnya yang berwarna hitam, maka dari itu Baekhyun mewarnai rambutnya dengan warna merah muda. Baekhyun menyebutnya dengan merah muda permen kapas. Baekhyun menggunting rambutnya dengan sangat hati-hati dan mewarnai rambutnya serata yang dia bisa. Sehun dan Baekhyun tidak punya cukup uang untuk ke salon. Beruntungnya Sehun, pekerjaan Baekhyun sangat bagus kali ini.

Sudah hampir dua jam dia menunggu tapi belum juga dipanggil untuk wawancara, dia sempat berpikir mungkin Jongin sudah menolak ketika dia membaca CVnya. Saat melihat sekelilingnya sudah mulai sepi, prasangka negatif semakin gencar memasuki pikirannya. "Tuan Sehun." Dia mendengar namanya di panggil. Segera Sehun berdiri dan menghampiri orang yang memanggil namanya tadi. "Ikuti saya Tuan." Entah kenapa Sehun jadi gugup. Beberapa kali dia menjilat bibirnya yang tadi Baekhyun beri lip balm.

Sehun memasuki bagian hotel yang lain, sepertinya hanya tempat meeting kecil karena hanya ada satu meja dan dua kursi yang berhadapan. Atau mereka telah merubah tempat itu sesuai dengan yang mereka inginkan. Sehun tidak begitu peduli karena perutnya terasa sakit sekarang, ini lah yang selalu terjadi saat dia gugup.

"Silahkan duduk Tuan Sehun. Tuan Kim sedang menerima telepon. Mohon ditunggu sebentar." Sehun mengucapkan terima kasih yang serupa bisikkan lalu duduk di tempat yang ditunjuk orang tadi.

Didiamkan sendiri di ruangan begini malah membuat Sehun semakin gugup, dia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya pada barang-barang yang ada di ruangan ini, yang sialnya tidak begitu banyak. Hanya satu lukisan, satu meja, dua kursi, dan satu karpet dengan motif bunga di bawah kakinya.

Pintu di seberang kursi yang diduduki Sehun terbuka saat dia sedang mengamati karpet di bawah kakinya. Menampilkan sosok yang biasanya hanya dia lihat di televisi. Kim Jongin.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu em," Jongin duduk di kursinya sambil melihat sebuah kertas yang Sehun kenali sebagai CVnya. "Sehun. Namaku Kim Jongin." Jongin menyodorkan tangannya pada Sehun untuk dijabat dan butuh beberapa detik untuk Sehun menyadarinya sampai dia dengan ragu menjabat tangan Jongin dan menyebutkan bahwa namanya adalah Sehun, lagi-lagi dengan suara yang serupa bisikan.

"Tidak perlu tegang begitu. Jadi kau mau kita langsung mulai saja wawancaranya atau mungkin kau mau ku ambilkan air dulu untuk menghilangkan kegugupanmu?" Nada bicara Jongin benar-benar lembut. Ramah, membuat kegugupan Sehun sedikit demi sedikit menghilang.

Jadi Sehun memberanikan dirinya, mulai berani menatap langsung ke mata Jongin yang sedari tadi dihindarinya. "Aku rasa kita bisa mulai saja langsung." Tapi Sehun tetap menjilat bibirnya sebagai tanda bahwa gugupnya belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Baiklah. Jadi namamu Sehun." Jongin terdiam sebentar, "Tidak punya marga?" Jongin bertanya.

"Aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Untuk data sekolah biasanya aku memakai marga suster di panti asuhanku. Aku biasanya menggunakan marga Oh."

"Aku mengerti. Jadi, boleh ku tambahkan marga Oh ke dalam CVmu?"

"Tentu." Sehun agak ragu sebenarnya.

"Jadi Oh Sehun ceritakan tentang dirimu." Jongin memulai wawancaranya.

Sehun meghirup udara dan menghembuskannya perlahan untuk menghilangkan sedikit kegugupannya, "Namaku Sehun. Seperti yang ku katakan sebelumnya, aku tidak mempunyai orang tua. Aku menghabiskan masa kecilku di sebuah panti asuhan di pinggir kota. Memutuskan untuk keluar dari panti asuhan tersebut saat umurku 18 tahun dan bekerja." Sehun menyelesaikan penjelasannya.

"Kegiatanmu selain bekerja?"

"Sebenarnya kegiatan utamaku adalah kuliah, di jurusan teknik. Aku baru bekerja di sebuah toko _ice cream_ saat pulang kuliah atau hari libur."

"Kau mengambil mastermu? Maksudku umurmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk melewati mastermu kan?" Jongin mulai tertarik.

Sehun tersenyum kecil, dia sudah benar-benar tenang sekarang, "Keluar dari panti asuhan aku tidak bisa langsung kuliah seperti orang pada umumnya. Aku harus mengumpulkan uang dulu, jadi aku baru bisa masuk ke universitas setahun yang lalu." Jongin yang mendengarnya tanpa sadar menunjukkan muka prihatinnya, tapi dia buru-buru merubah ekspresinya saat melihat ketidaknyamanan dari Sehun.

"Aku mengerti. Jadi Sehun, apa yang membuatku harus memilihmu menjadi suamiku?" Jujur saja ini pertanyaan yang paling menentukkan bagi Jongin.

Sehun terlihat berpikir sebelum berkata, "Aku bisa memasak, termasuk orang yang rapih, semua kegiatanku terjadwal dan yaah walaupun tidak banyak aku bisa mencari uang sendiri." Jongin terlihat mencatat sesuatu di kertasnya.

Dia mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun. "Hanya itu?" Jongin mengangkat alisnya, "Tidak berusaha meyakinkanku untuk menerimamu?"

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku percaya kau mempunyai kriteriamu sendiri. Maksudku tidak perlu diyakinkan pun kalau aku memang sesuai dengan kriteriamu kau pasti akan menerimaku."

Jongin mengangguk setuju, _menarik,_ pikirnya. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan padaku mungkin? Kurasa tidak adil karena dari tadi hanya aku yang bertanya padamu."

Sehun terdiam lagi, menimbang-nimbang apakah ini akan berakibat buruk jika dia tanyakan atau apa Jongin akan langsung mengusirnya setelah dia menanyakan ini, "Tidak perlu sungkan. Aku terbuka pada setiap pertanyaan." Jongin berkata setelah melihat keraguan Sehun.

Sehun menjilat bibirnya lagi sebelum bertanya, "Bukankah kau sebelumnya _straight,_ kenapa sekarang mencari calon suami?" Jongin tidak langsung menjawab membuat Sehun bingung, "Tidak perlu dijawab. Duh aku seharusnya tidak bertanya seperti itu."

Diluar dugaan Jongin malah tersenyum, dia terkejut sebenarnya karena Sehun langsung bertanya pada intinya, sementara orang-orang lain hanya bertanya sesuatu yang umum. "Ayahku. Dia bilang wanita hanya akan menghabiskan uangku saja. Jadi dia memintaku untuk mencari calon suami dibanding calon istri."

"Aku mengerti." Sehun bergumam pelan.

" _Well,_ kalau hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, kurasa wawancara hari ini cukup. Untuk menjaga privacymu hanya aku yang mengetahui tentang CV dan data lain yang kau masukkan untuk mengikuti wawancara ini. Kau mendapatkan kertas saat menyerahkan CV mu tadi kan? Boleh aku tahu apa tulisan di kertasmu?"

Sehun mengangguk dan membuka kertas yang sedari tadi digenggamnya erat, takut hilang. " _Cotton Candy._ " Sehun berkata.

"Baiklah, untuk tahap selanjutnya kau akan memakai ID itu." Jongin tersenyum lagi, "Terima kasih untuk wawancara hari ini." Jongin menjabat tangan Sehun kembali dan melihat kepergian Sehun dengan rambut pinknya. " _Cotton candy"_ Jongin menggumamkan kata itu berkali-kali.

* * *

 **How?**


	2. Second Meeting

_**Hope you like this fiction**_ **:)**

* * *

"Jadi bagaimana Kim Jongin? Apa tampannya sama seperti yang kita lihat di televisi?" Baekhyun bertanya saat Sehun baru keluar dari kelasnya. Mereka berjanji untuk pergi kerja bersama hari ini karena kebetulan kelas mereka hanya berbeda beberapa menit selesainya.

"Lebih tampan hyung!" Entah kenapa Sehun sangat bersemangat saat membicarakan Jongin.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahil, "Waah Sehunna mulai jatuh cinta sepertinya hm?" Baekhyun menggoda Sehun.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Hmm apa tidak terlalu cepat kalau mengatakan jatuh cinta hyung? Aku kan baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya, aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya sama sekali."

"Duh Sehunna ku sayang, kau tidak pernah dengar yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?" Baekhyun terlihat kesusahan mengimbangi jalannya Sehun karena memang kakinya tidak sepanjang kaki Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku tidak percaya sesuatu yang seperti itu. Yaah mungkin aku menyukai Kim Jongin, tapi kalau untuk jatuh cinta, sepertinya masih jauh sekali hyung."

"Memangnya kau tahu rasanya jatuh cinta itu bagaimana?" Sehun menggeleng polos.

Baekhyun jadi gemas sendiri melihatnya, "Mungkin nanti kau akan menyadarinya kalau lebih sering bertemu Kim Jongin. Jadi kemarin apa saja yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Itu pun kalau Kim Jongin memintaku datang di tahap selanjutnya." Sehun berkata ragu. "Kemarin dia menyuruhku untuk menceritakan tentang diriku, kesibukanku, dan alasan kenapa aku harus dipilih menjadi suaminya."

"Lalu kau jawab apa saat dia bertanya kenapa dia harus memilihmu?" Baekhyun penasaran sekali, jawaban polos macam apa yang Sehun keluarkan.

"Kalau itu aku jawab, karena aku bisa memasak, termasuk orang yang rapih, semua kegiatanku terjadwal dan aku bisa mencari uang sendiri." Sehun menjawab persis seperti apa yang dikatakannya pada Jongin kemarin.

Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya bingung, "Sehunna, Kim Jongin itu mau mencari calon suami, bukan pembantu rumah tangga. Kenapa kau menjawab seperti itu?" Baekhyun menggeram kesal karena kepolosan Sehun.

"Lalu aku harus menjawab apa hyung? Aku kan hanya menjawab jujur." Jawab Sehun, sedikit merengek.

"Kau harus lebih agresif Sehunna. Harusnya kau bilang 'Karena aku lah orang yang kau cari'." Baekhyun berkata dengan semangat.

Sehun yang mendengar jawaban Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun.

"Yaa Sehunna! Jalannya pelan-pelan saja! Aisssh"

* * *

Sementara itu Jongin sedang mengadakan _meeting_ penting dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi Yah, aku mengusulkan tiga nama untuk tahap selanjutnya. _Lollypop, apple yoghurt_ dan em.." Jongin melihat kertas yang dibawanya sebentar, " _cotton candy_. Bagaimana menurut ayah?"

Ayah Jongin terlihat membolak-balikkan beberapa kertas sambil sesekali membaca keterangan yang tertulis disana dan membaca beberapa catatan tangan Jongin di kertas-kertas tersebut, "Kenapa kau menolak _red velvet_?" Ayahnya murni bertanya karena penasaran, diantara semua CV yang dibawa Jongin, _red velvet_ ini lah yang posturnya paling mirip perempuan. Tipe Jongin sekali.

" _Manner_ nya tidak bagus. Aku yakin Ayah tidak akan suka punya menantu seperti itu."

Ayahnya mengangguk mendengar yang Jongin katakan, Jongin benar-benar anak baik. Dia kan memilih calon suami untuknya, kalau dia egois dia pasti akan langsung memilih semua yang sesuai kriterianya tanpa mempertimbangkan pendapat dari ayahnya.

"Si _cotton candy_ ini, apa tidak apa-apa? Maksud Ayah, dibandingkan dengan yang lain, latar belakangnya tidak begitu jelas." Ayah Jongin menyodorkan selembar kertas ke arah Jongin.

"Bukan tidak jelas Yah. Dia tidak mempunyai orang tua. Dia anak yang polos, kalau maksud Ayah dia akan menipuku seperti yang sudah-sudah, kurasa Ayah salah. Dia benar-benar _adorable_ Yah."

Ayahnya mendengus, "Yang kemarin juga kau bilangnya begitu." Jongin hanya tertawa miris mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

"Jadi hanya tiga saja? _Lollypop, apple yoghurt,_ dan _cotton candy?_ " Ayahnya bertanya lagi.

"Iya Yah, _lollypop, apple yoghurt,_ dan em.." Jongin diam sejenak. " _cotton candy._ "

* * *

"Jadi kapan kira-kira mereka akan mengumumkan siapa yang masuk ke tahap berikutnya Sehunna?" Baekhyun bertanya saat mereka selesai menutup toko dan membersihkan toko.

"Tidak tahu hyung." Sehun menjawab cuek.

"Duh yang benar saja. Kau tidak bertanya?"

"Tidak." Sehun kembali ke meja kasir, "Hyung, kau lihat ponselku tidak? Terakhir kali ku simpan disini." Sehun menunjuk mesin kasir yang ada di depannya.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali, aku menyimpannya di dalam lokermu. Kalau banyak pelanggan seperti tadi kan banyak yang bisa mengambil kesempatan untuk mencuri ponselmu."

Sehun hanya tertawa manis menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun, "Tidak ada yang mau mencuri ponsel jelek hyung." Sehun berkata sambil menuju loker mereka, berniat mengambil ponselnya dan bersiap-siap pulang.

Sementara itu Baekhyun menggerutu karena Sehun yang sangat ceroboh, terlalu polos dan tidak mau mendengarkan perkataannya sambil tetap menyapu lantai toko.

"BAEK HYUNG!" Terdengar suara Sehun yang berlari menghampirinya.

Sapu yang dipegang Baekhyun sampai terjatuh karena dia terlalu kaget mendengar teriakan Sehun yang tidak merdu sama sekali.

"BAEK HYUNG!" Sekali lagi Sehun berteriak saat dia sudah sampai dihadapan Baekhyun yang baru selesai memungut sapunya tadi. "Hyung harus baca ini hyung, astaga hyung. Aku tidak bermimpi kan?"

Baekhyun yang tadinya ingin marah pun hanya menatap aneh ke arah Sehun. _Sehun yang biasanya tenang kenapa sekarang jadi seperti dikejar setan begini?_ Pikirnya. Jadi Baekhyun dengan segera mengambil ponsel yang disodorkan Sehun.

Baekhyun membaca kata demi kata yang ada di layar ponsel Sehun lalu melihat wajah Sehun, membaca lagi pesannya perlahan-lahan dan kembali melihat wajah Sehun.

"Oh Jesus," Baekhyun mengecup dahi Sehun, "berkatilah anak baik dan berbakti ini," mengecup lagi dahi Sehun, "lindungilah dia selalu." Baekhyun terus mengecupi dahi Sehun seiring doa yang diucapkannya. Sementara Sehun terus tersenyum karena doa yang diucapkan Baekhyun dan juga karena pesan yang ada di ponselnya tadi.

 _ **Dear cotton candy,**_

 _ **Selamat untuk lolos ke tahap berikutnya!**_

 _ **Jumat sore ini aku akan menjemputmu. Kita akan melakukan wawancara lanjutan sambil makan malam.**_

 _ **Have a lovely day, cotton candy.**_

 _ **Kim Jongin**_

* * *

Untungnya jumat ini Sehun tidak ada jam kuliah karena dosennya sudah melakukannya _double_ minggu lalu. Untungnya lagi Baekhyun masuk siang setiap jumat, jadi dia bisa membantu Sehun mendandani dirinya dulu sebelum berangkat kuliah.

Baekhyun sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali ke tempat tinggal Sehun. Sehun tinggal di sebuah rumah susun padat penduduk yang bisa dibilang kurang layak ditempati, atap yang kebanyakan bocor, dinding yang retak dan kekurangan lainnya. Tapi bagi Sehun ini lebih baik dari pada tinggal di jalanan.

Baekhyun membawa kemaja biru langit punya kakaknya yang sedang ke luar kota untuk menjenguk nenek mereka dan celana bahan yang terlihat seperti jeans warna hitam yang juga punya kakaknya yang dia harapkan cukup untuk Sehun, mengingat kaki Sehun yang sangat panjang. Untuk sepatu, Baekhyun meminjamkan Sehun sepatu pantofel punya teman sekelasnya, warna hitam yang benar-benar cocok dengan celana yang akan dipakai Sehun.

Baekhyun memastikan Sehun mandi dengan sabun _aroma therapy_ murah yang dibelikannya. Dia tidak sanggup beli yang mahal, okay? Baekhyun membuatkan Sehun salad kentang untuk sarapannya dan juga susu rendah lemak. Sehun memang bukan model, tapi dia tidak boleh makan ramyun seperti biasanya dan muncul dihadapan Kim Jongin dengan perut sedikit buncit karena makan ramyun. Tidak! Baekhyun tidak akan membiarkan itu merusak keberuntungan Sehun yang sudah sangat baik ini.

Saat ini sudah pukul sepuluh, mereka baru menyelesaikan sarapannya dan Baekhyun sudah bersiap-siap untuk mendandani Sehun.

"Apa ini tidak terlalu pagi hyung? Dia bahkan baru akan menjemputku sore nanti." Sehun merengek.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Aku harus pergi tiga jam lagi dan kita bahkan belum tahu apa baju yang kubawakan cocok untukmu atau tidak. Kalau kau berdandan sekarang dan hasilnya tidak cukup baik aku akan berusaha mencari yang lain untuk membuatmu lebih baik Sehunna." Baekhyun mengelus rambut Sehun pelan, "Sekarang berhentilah merengek dan pakai kemeja, celana, dan sepatu yang kubawakan." Baekhyun menyerahkan semua yang dibawanya pada Sehun dan memelototkan matanya agar terlihat seseram mungkin, yang jadinya malah terlalu lucu untuk Sehun.

Sehun yang tahu Baekhyun sudah mulai kesal pun langsung mengambil semua yang diserahkan Baekhyun dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

Menghabiskan satu lagu yang dinyanyikan Baekhyun untuk Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan mengenakan celana dan kemeja yang di berikan Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Sehun memanggil Baekhyun yang masih asyik melanjutkan nyanyinya, "Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun memandang Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, memperhatikan dengan seksama, setelah melihat ada yang tidak sesuai, Baekhyun pun menghampiri Sehun. "Sepertinya akan lebih cocok kalau ini digulung." Baekhyun menggulung lengan kemeja yang sangat panjang untuk Sehun dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, tidak mau membuat kusut bagian kemeja yang lain. Baekhyun menggulung lengan kemeja itu sampai siku sehingga terlihat sedikit putihnya kulit Sehun.

"Celananya pas?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Agak kekecilan sih hyung, tapi masih terasa cukup nyaman." Baekhyun mengangguk mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Sekarang kau duduk dulu biar aku menata rambut dan wajahmu." Sehun hanya menurut dan duduk di kursi belajarnya.

Baekhyun sangat hati-hati dalam mendadani Sehun, dia menyisir rambut Sehun dengan sangat rapih dan mendadani Sehun dengan sedikit _lip balm_ di bibirnya.

"Kau jangan terlalu sering menjilat bibirmu kalau gugup, nanti _lip balm_ nya habis." Baekhyun berkata. "Sekarang, pakai sepatumu."

Sehun memakai sepatu yang diberikan Baekhyun dan mencoba berjalan, "Em hyung, sepatunya kebesaran."

"Kau punya kain bekas tidak?" Baekhyun bertanya.

"Sepertinya ada sedikit di lemari, sebentar ku ambilkan." Sehun memberikan sepatunya pada Baekhyun.

Sehun menyerahkan beberapa kain bekas yang dimilikinya dan Baekhyun mulai memasukkan kain bekas itu sedikit demi sedikit ke dalam sepatu tadi.

"Wawancara kali ini sambil makan kan? Ingat untuk tidak berbicara sebelum semua makanan yang ada dimulutmu tertelan sempurna, mengerti?" Baekhyun berkata masih sambil melakukan pekerjaannya.

"Mengerti hyung."

"Jika ditawarkan _wine_ atau alkohol lainnya, sesap saja sedikit atau tempelkan saja bibirmu pada gelas seolah kau meminumnya, lalu minumlah air mineral. Pastikan kau tidak mabuk dan mengacaukan wawancaramu."

"Baik hyung."

"Kau sudah menghafal sendok mana yang digunakan untuk soup dan sendok mana yang digunakan untuk pudding kan? Sudah menghafalkan semua gambar peralatan makan yang kuberikan dan menghafalkan fungsinya kan?"

"Sudah hyung."

"Bagus, jangan sampai kau terlalu gugup dan tertukar antar sendok dan garpu, ingat garpu di tangan kiri, dan jangan meminta _chopstick_ untuk memakan _steak_ atau _scallop._ "

"Iya hyung."

"Ini sudah selesai, sekarang kau coba sepatunya."

Sehun pun kembali mencoba sepatu yang diberikan Baekhyun dan mencoba berjalan, "Sangat pas hyung. Waah kau memang hebat."

"Coba sekarang berputar Sehunna, hyung ingin melihatmu dengan jelas."

Sehun pun berputar seperti yang dilakukan _disney's princess,_ acara yang sering ditonton Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap hasil kerjanya puas, "Kau benar-benar terlihat seperti awan merah muda di tengah langit biru Sehunna, seperti permen kapas di tengah langit biru." Ujarnya.

Sehun hanya tersenyum manis dan menatap Baekhyun lekat. "Waah apa ini? Jangan bilang kau malah jatuh cinta padaku." Baekhyun berbicara asal.

Sehun menghampiri dan memeluk Baekhyun, "Terima kasih hyung, kau benar-benar yang terbaik. Aku tidak tahu apa jadinya hidupku jika tidak bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun dengan cepat melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Nanti kemejamu kusut kalau terlalu lama memelukku." Dia menghela nafas, "Kau seharusnya tidak perlu sungkan begitu, kau sudah seperti adikku sendiri, hyungku bahkan lebih menyayangimu dibanding aku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Dengar Sehun, terakhir, kau mengeluh karena hidupmu yang kau bilang membosankan, setelah urusan dengan Kim Jongin ini selesai dan kalau memang kau berhasil mendapatkan hatinya, tidak akan ada lagi hari membosankan. Saat itu benar-benar terjadi, kuharap kau tidak pernah melupakanku." Baekhyun berkata dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca.

"Oh ayolah hyungie, aku tidak mungkin melupakanmu. Hanya kau lah keluarga yang kupunya."

Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sehun, dia melihat jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Oh aku harus berangkat sebentar lagi kalau tidak mau terlambat." Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Sehun. Parfume. "Pakailah ini sebelum kau berangkat nanti, pastikan saat bertemu Kim Jongin kau benar-benar sempurna."

Sehun mengangguk dan sekali lagi mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada Baekhyun.

"Oh ini yang paling penting," Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Sehun, "Jesus berkatilah anak ini, lindungilah dia selalu, dan berikanlah dia akhir yang indah seperti yang seharusnya." Baekhyun lalu mengecup dahi Sehun seperti yang biasa dia lakukan sehabis mendoakan Sehun.

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa semua yang kukatakan tadi, kemarin dan hari sebelumnya." Dengan itu Baekhyun meninggalkan Sehun yang penuh rasa syukur karena telah diberikan teman seperti Baekhyun.

* * *

Sehun memutuskan untuk mengerjakan beberapa tugas kuliah sambil menunggu Jongin menjemputnya sampai terdengar pintu tempat tinggalnya diketuk. Sehun membuka pintunya dan melihat pria dengan jas dan kemeja hitam yang terlihat sangat mahal sekali. Pria yang sama dengan orang yang mengantarnya bertemu Jongin saat wawancara pertama kemarin.

"Selamat siang Tuan. Tuan Kim meminta saya menjemput anda lebih awal karena beliau tidak bisa menjemput anda secara langsung. Apakah anda sudah siap untuk pergi?" Nada bicaranya datar walaupun tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesan ramah di dalamnya.

" _Well,_ aku harus mengambil dompet dan ponselku dulu." Sehun bingung sebenarnya harus menjawab apa. Dia kira Jongin sendiri yang akan menjemputnya.

"Saya akan menunggu disini Tuan." Masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Tolong panggil saya Sehun saja."

"Maaf Tuan, tapi anda dilarang menyebutkan nama asli anda saat mengikuti rangkaian audisi ini. Anda harus menggunakan ID yang sudah diberikan saat pertama anda menyerahkan CV anda."

"Saya mengerti." Sehun berkata kikuk, "Saya ambil dompet saya dulu." Dengan itu Sehun berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet dan ponselnya, memakai parfume yang tadi di tinggalkan Baekhyun, memakai kembali sepatunya dan melihat pantulannya di cermin untuk memastikan semuanya sempurna. Lalu kembali berjalan menemui orang yang menjemputnya.

* * *

Sebelumnya Sehun tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menaiki mobil mewah semacam ini. Sehun bahkan hanya tahu merknya. Kebanyakan teman-teman kuliahnya mengambil jurusan teknik karena ketertarikan mereka pada otomotif, jadi Sehun sering mendengarkan mereka berbicara tentang mobil keluaran terbaru yang harganya bahkan tidak pernah bisa Sehun bayangkan sebelumnya.

"Kita sudah sampai Tuan." Pintu di sebelah kiri Sehun dibuka.

"Saya akan mengantarkan anda ke ruangan Tuan Kim."

Sehun memasuki gedung yang diketahuinya sebagai perusahaan elektronik ternama di Korea. Sehun benar-benar berusaha keras untuk tidak membiarkan mulutnya tetap terbuka melihat tampilan perusahaan ini. Lantai marmer yang bukan main beningnya, dan hiasan lainnya yang Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi sangat indah jika disandingkan bersama.

Sehun memasuki lift yang dindingnya terbuat dari kaca dan berbentuk seperti tabung yang sangat besar. Dari dalam lift dia bisa melihat para pekerja yang sedang sibuk, entah apa yang mereka kerjakan. Sehun berpikir, kalau dia bekerja disini apa hidupnya bisa lebih menyenangkan.

"Maaf Tuan kita sudah sampai." Sehun kembali menghadap ke depan pintu lift dan tersenyum kecil.

Sehun kembali dibuat tercengang dengan pemandangan didepannya. Dekorasi di dominasi dengan warna hitam, merah, dan emas, ukiran naga membuatnya terkesan lebih klasik dibandingkan degan dekorasi yang Sehun liat dibawah tadi. Sehun terus mengikuti pria itu sebelum pria itu berhenti di depan sepasang pintu besar.

"Tuan bisa langsung masuk, Tuan Kim sudah menunggu di dalam." Pria itu membuka pintu besar di hadapan mereka. Menampilkan ruangan besar yang sepenuhnya dikelilingi kaca, seperti rumah kaca tapi tidak panas sama sekali untuk Sehun. Sehun sempat berpikir, mungkin ini rahasia Kim Jongin mempunyai kulit tan yang bagus padahal dia sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

Lamunannya terhenti saat matanya melihat sosok Kim Jongin yang sedang duduk di sofa besar diruangannya. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasihnya pada pria tadi Sehun pun masuk ke ruangan itu. Jongin terlihat sedang serius sekali dengan pekerjaannya, jadi dia bingung harus duduk atau bagaimana.

"Ehem." Akhirnya dia putuskan untuk berdehem.

Jongin mendongak dan menatap kaget ke arah Sehun. Jongin segera berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman dengan Sehun, "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, silahkan duduk." Jongin mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di tempat kosong disebelahnya. Hanya ada satu sofa di ruangan Jongin, hanya cukup ditempati oleh dua orang. Sofa berwarna putih gading yang sangat nyaman diduduki, menurut Sehun.

"Maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku takut tidak bisa menjemputmu sore ini, jadi aku meminta asistenku menjemputmu lebih awal. Apakah ini mengganggu jadwal kuliah atau bekerjamu?" Jongin masih bertanya dengan nada yang ramah, nada yang Sehun suka.

"Aku tidak ada kuliah hari ini dan ada temanku yang ingin bertukar shift jadi aku tidak perlu bekerja juga hari ini."

"Waah kebetulan sekali." Jongin kembali memegang pulpennya, "Aku minta maaf karena harus menemuimu sambil bekerja seperti ini, ayahku meminta aku menyelesaikan ini sebelum sore jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Jongin mengatakannya dengan raut menyesal sungguhan yang tidak dibuat-buat.

"Ah tidak apa-apa." Sehun berkata dengan senyuman terbaik yang bisa diberikannya.

Jongin kembali menekuni berkas yang tadi dipegangnya. Sehun sempat melamun melihat langit yang terlihat sangat dekat dari sini, dia teringat ucapan Baekhyun yang menyebutnya awan merah muda diantara langit biru, dia cuma berharap dandanannya masih sebagus yang Baekhyun tinggalkan tadi.

Setelah hening yang cukup lama akhirnya Jongin memutuskan untuk memulai obrolan ringan, "Bagaimana kuliahmu? Apa menyenangkan menjadi anak teknik? Ku dengar tugas anak teknik sangat banyak."

"Kuliah masih sama, maksudku dengan tugas, kuis dadakan, jam praktikum yang lamanya tidak manusiawi, kegiatan organisasi , tidak ada yang khusus." Sehun menjawab dengan polosnya.

Jongin tertawa geli mendengar jawaban Sehun, dia berdehem untuk menetralkan suaranya setelah tertawa, "Boleh aku meminta pendapatmu?"

" _Well,_ kalau menurutmu pandapatku bisa membantu, aku akan dengan senang hati memberikannya."

"Aku membuatmu menemaniku bekerja, apa pendapatmu mengenai itu?"

Sehun pikir tadinya Jongin akan menanyainya masalah hal lain yang lebih umum, "Aku merasa beruntung. Tidak semua orang bisa masuk kesini kan? Kau membuatku menemanimu bekerja setidaknya aku tahu kehadiranku tidak mengganggumu. Memberikanku pengalaman yang baru. Tadi aku sempat melihat pegawaiamu dibawah, _well,_ mereka terlihat keren."

"Kau tidak keberatan? Maksudku, ini membosankan bukan? Hanya melihatku menyelesaikan pekerjaanku?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Sudah kubilang ini memberi pengalaman baru bagiku, siapa tahu kau bisa membagi pengalaman tentang berbisnis kepadaku kan?"

Jongin tertawa lagi karena perkataan Sehun, "Pengalamanku tidak gratis _cotton candy._ "

Sehun ikut tertawa karena lelucon dari Jongin, dia rasa ada yang aneh dengan jantungnya saat Jongin memanggilnya _cotton candy_ tadi. _Tidak biasanya berdetak secepat ini_ , pikirnya.

"Oh pekerjaanku sudah selesai, kita bisa pergi sekarang." Jongin berkata.

Sehun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Ini tidak dibereskan dulu?" Sehun menatap berkas-berkas yang berantakan di atas meja.

"Nanti biar sekretarisku yang membereskannya." Jongin menjawab santai dan berjalan ke arah kursi utamanya untuk mengambil jas.

Sementara itu Sehun membereskan berkas yang masih berantakan tadi, "Kalau bisa dikerjakan sendiri lebih baik tidak meminta tolong orang lain."

Jongin tersenyum melihat apa yang dilakukan Sehun, "Kau seperti ibuku saja, dia selalu mengatakan hal itu."

Sehun sudah selesai membereskan kertas-kertas tersebut, dan berjalan menghampiri Jongin yang sudah berada di depan pintu ruangannya, "Apakah itu berarti bagus?" Sehun bertanya.

"Sangat bagus." Jongin tersenyum, "Aku tidak sabar untuk memberimu pengalaman baru lagi." Jongin terlihat lebih antusias dari biasanya.

* * *

Jongin itu pembalap. Dia berlatih di akhir pekan atau melakukan _race_ di akhir pekan. Dan jumat sore adalah salah satu jadwal latihannya. Jadi disinilah dia dan Sehun, sirkuit yang Jongin sewa khusus untuknya setiap jumat sore.

Bagi Sehun ini pertama kalinya dia masuk ke dalam sirkuit, biasanya dia hanya dapat menonton di televisi, itu pun kalau tidak sedang bekerja atau kuliah.

"Hai Kai!" Jongin memakai nama Kai di sirkuit. Baginya Kai itu sisi Jongin yang lain.

"Hai Park! Sudah siap untuk berlatih hari ini?" Jongin menjabat tangan orang yang dipanggilnya Park tadi.

" _Well_ , tidak sebelum kau mengenalkanku pada sosok manis dibelakangmu itu." Park Chanyeol menunjuk Sehun yang berdiri dibelakang Jongin.

"Aku hampir lupa." Jongin menarik Sehun kesampingnya, " _Cotton candy,_ ini Chanyeol dan Chanyeol untuk saat ini kau bisa memanggilnya _cotton candy_." Sehun dan Chanyeol berjabat tangan.

"Terdengar lembut dan manis ya Kai." Chanyeol memberikan seringaiannya yang menurut Sehun menakutkan sehingga tanpa sadar dia memeluk lengan Jongin.

"Yang kau bilang lembut dan manis itu milikku Park, berhati-hatilah."

Chanyeol berjalan menjauh dan berkata, "Hanya kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku Kim."

* * *

Melihat Jongin berlatih benar-benar menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan untuk Sehun. Sehun akan berteriak gembira saat Jongin dapat menyalip Chanyeol dan akan mendengus sebal kalau Chanyeol kembali menyalip Jongin. Tapi di atas semua itu Jongin benar-benar terlihat sangat keren saat di atas motor, berbeda sekali dengan Jongin yang ada di kantor. Tambah keren lagi saat dia bisa mengalahkan Chanyeol. Sehun tidak mau berharap lebih, tapi kalau meminta Jongin sebagai orang yang dilihatnya sebelum tidur dan saat terbangun di pagi hari apa terlalu berlebihan?

* * *

Sehun dan Jongin melewati makan malam dengan sangat menyenangkan. Bertukar cerita lucu, bercerita tentang diri mereka masing-masing, dan sesekali Sehun membuat Jongin terkekeh geli karena jawaban polosnya. Sehun benar-benar mendengarkan kata-kata Baekhyun dengan baik, tidak membuat kekacauan dengan mabuk atau salah mengambil sendok.

Mereka sudah selesai dengan makan malam yang menyenangkan. Sekarang Jongin akan mengantarkan Sehun kembali ke tempat tinggalnya. _Seperti Cinderella yang sihirnya hilang pada pukul 12 malam,_ pikir Sehun.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih _cotton candy,_ aku menikmati hari ini." Jongin berkata.

"Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih. Kau memberiku banyak pengalaman baru."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati memberimu banyak pengalaman baru lainnya."

"Maaf Tuan kita sudah sampai." Pintu di samping kiri Sehun terbuka.

"Dan aku akan dengan senang hati menunggumu memberiku banyak pengalaman baru. Selamat malam Tuan Kim." Sehun keluar dari dalam mobil Jongin setelah sedikit menunduk pada pria yang tadi menjemputnya dan membukakan pintu mobil untuknya tadi. _Aku harus secepatnya membicarakan ini dengan ayah,_ Jongin mengingatkan dirinya.

* * *

 ** _How?_**

 ** _I think this chapter long enough ya?_**

 ** _Really, your response makes me want to write more and more, thank you :)_**


	3. To Know You Better

**_Hope you like this fiction_ :)**

* * *

Dua minggu setelah pertemuan kedua Sehun dan Jongin. Sehun menjalani rutinitasnya seperti biasa lagi, pergi kuliah dan bekerja hampir setiap hari. Seperti saat ini dia dan Baekhyun sedang bekerja, Sehun di bagian kasir dan membuat pesanan sedangkan Baekhyun di bagian mencatat dan mengantar pesanan.

Senin siang yang tidak terlalu panas, cenderung mendung malah, membuat toko mereka tidak begitu ramai, karena kebanyakan pelanggan hanya membeli untuk dibawa pulang.

"Sudah dua minggu dan tidak ada kabar juga ya? Padahal media sudah sibuk mempertanyakan siapa yang akan dipilih Kim Jongin."

"Kau terlalu berlebihan hyung, ini baru dua minggu dua hari 15 jam dan 36 menit. Lagi pula Kim Jongin kan orang sibuk, dia pasti belum sempat mengurusi hal semacam ini." Kata Sehun sambil menaruh ponselnya kembali di kantung _apron_ nya.

Baekhyun mendengus, "Kau, orang yang menghitung lamanya dengan _timer_ di ponselmu dan kau menyebutku apa tadi?" Baekhyun mendengus lagi, "Berlebihan huh? Waah adil sekali dunia ini."

Sehun baru akan menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun saat dua orang pelanggan yang memakai masker masuk ke dalam toko mereka, "Berhentilah mengeluh hyung. Lihatlah ada pelanggan yang menunggu untuk dilayani." Sehun mendorong pelan bahu Baekhyun. Jadilah Baekhyun hanya bisa menggerutu kecil karena kelakuan Sehun.

Tidak sampai sepuluh menit Baekhyun sudah kembali dengan pesanan yang dipesan oleh pelangggan tersebut.

"Satu _vanilla ice cream_ dan satu _green tea ice cream._ Ya seperti biasa." Sehun mengangguk dan langsung mengerjakan pesanan yang disebutkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ikut membantu menyiapkan pesanan karena memang tidak ada pelanggan yang harus dilayani saat ini.

"Berhati-hatilah Sehunna, karena media sedang gencar mencari siapa yang jadi kandidat calon suami Kim Jongin ku dengar ada banyak pria muda yang di buntuti kemana-mana karena diduga sebagai salah satu kandidatnya." Kata Baekhyun dengan nada yang benar-benar serius.

"Aku akan lebih berhati-hati hyung." Sehun menjawab malas.

Baekhyun lagi-lagi mendengus, "Kau bahkan sering lupa mengunci pintumu."

"Kuncinya rusak hyung, aku sudah berusaha tapi tetap tidak bisa terkunci juga."

"Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahuku, nanti biar kuminta hyungku yang membenarkannya." Baekhyun menambahkan hiasan terakhir pada _ice cream_ nya. "Tidakkah kau merasa dua pelanggan ini aneh, sudah sejak dua minggu yang lalu datang kesini menggunakan masker dan hanya memesan pesanan yang sama. Entah bagaimana mereka memakan _ice cream_ nya."

"Mungkin mereka model atau artis terkenal." Sehun menjawab. "Sudah jadi hyung." Sehun menyerahkan _ice cream_ buatannya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan mengantarkan pesanan dua pelanggan tadi.

Baekhyun kembali, "Sepertinya mereka berdua memperhatikanmu Sehunna."

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton drama hyung. Kau jadi paranoid begini." Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya waspada, waspada berbeda dengan paranoid Sehunna." Baekhyun berkata gemas.

"Kau kan sudah melindungiku dengan doamu, pasti tidak akan terjadi hal yang buruk, tenanglah hyung."

"Oh kau benar, aku belum mendoakanmu hari ini." Dan dimulailah ritual Baekhyun mendoakan Sehun. Sementara dua pelanggan dengan masker tadi terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun pada Sehun.

* * *

Setelah pertemuan kedua Sehun dan Jongin sebenarnya semua tidak berjalan seperti biasa bagi Jongin. Jongin langsung meminta _meeting_ penting dengan ayahnya.

"Jadi ini untuk membicarakan calonmu? Ku pikir ada masalah apa di perusahaan sampai kau memintaku _meeting_ sabtu pagi begini. Untung ibumu mengerti." Bahu ayahnya mengendur, "Coba ceritakan pertemuanmu dengan mereka." Pertanda ayahnya akan benar-benar mendengarkan.

"Pada dasarnya aku menggunakan pola yang sama, membuat mereka menemaniku bekerja, membawa mereka melihatku latihan, membuat mereka berkenalan dengan Chanyeol, dan mengajak mereka makan malam." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Aku masih belum mengerti alasanmu mengenalkan mereka pada Chanyeol, kau ingin pamer pada Chanyeol huh?" Ayahnya bertanya dengan nada meledek.

Kalau Jongin tidak ingat bahwa mendengus itu tidak sopan, dia akan mendengus dari tadi, "Ayah tidak mau kan kalau menantu Ayah tiba-tiba berselingkuh dengan sahabat anak Ayah sendiri?"

Ayah Jongin tertawa geli mendengar jawaban anaknya yang berupa pertanyaan, "Lanjutkan penjelasanmu."

"Hari rabu aku bertemu _lollypop,_ mengecewakan sebenarnya. Dia mengeluh bosan saat menemaniku bekerja lalu saat ku ajak ke sirkuit bukannya melihatku berlatih, dia malah mengobrol di telepon entah dengan siapa." Sekali lagi Jongin menahan keinginannya mendengus.

"Lalu yang lain _?_ " Ayahnya bertanya.

" _Aplle yoghurt, d_ ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara Yah, hanya bicara kalau ku tanya. Saat dia menemaniku bekerja dia bilang tidak suka sesuatu yang berantakan, jadi dia membereskan berkas-berkas pekerjaanku padahal belum selesai ku kerjakan. Lalu saat bertemu Chanyeol, Chanyeol bilang auranya menyeramkan. Dia orang yang menyenangkan untuk diajak bertukar pikiran sebenarnya, hanya saja aku harus memancingnya lebih dulu. Memulai dengan topik yang membuatnya tertarik. Agak lucu sebenarnya ketika dia meminta makan dengan _chopstick_ saja padahal kami sedang memakan _steak_."

"Padahal dari CV yang kau berikan kemarin dia terlihat seperti orang yang menyenangkan ya? Apa mungkin dia sedang ada masalah hari itu?" Ayahnya bertanya lagi.

"Mungkin aku hanya butuh pendekatan yang lebih dengannya." Jongin menambahkan.

"Oh kau butuh pendekatan yang lebih dengan semuanya nak."

"Aku akan melakukannya dengan caraku Yah, tidak dengan memata-matai semua kegiatan mereka seperti yang Ayah lakukan, jangan kira aku tidak tahu Yah." Kali ini Jongin tidak bisa menahan dengusannya.

"Tidak masalah bagiku jika kau tahu, aku kan juga ingin tahu bagaimana calon menantuku." Ayahnya tersenyum jahil, "Lalu bagaimana yang terakhir? Siapa namanya?"

" _Cotton candy. Well,_ dia benar-benar mirip dengan ibu." Jongin memperhatikan ekspresi ayahnya, setelah tidak ada tanggapan, dia baru melanjutkan ceritanya, "Maksudku dia benar-benar mendengarkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutku, dia benar-benar polos, dia membereskan berkas-berkasku yang berantakan, mengingatkan ku untuk mencuci tangan setelah latihan, pokoknya benar-benar seperti ibu, lucunya dia bilang kalau dia takut pada Chanyeol, dan" Jongin menghela nafas sejenak, "aku menyukainya Yah."

"Komentarmu benar-benar positif untuk yang satu ini. Jadi yang lucu bagian dia takut pada Chanyeol atau bagian kau menyukainya hm?"

"Tentu saja bagian dia yang takut pada Chanyeol Yah." Jongin tertawa geli mengingat tingkah Sehun yang berbisik padanya bilang bahwa dia takut pada Chanyeol.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?"

"Seperti _rundown_ yang ku tetapkan di awal, setelah tahap ini aku akan mengajak mereka bertemu dengan ayah dan ibu, secara terpisah tentunya karena aku harus menghargai _privacy_ mereka. Karena sekarang media juga sedang gencar-gencarnya mencari siapa calonku jadi ku pikir tahap selanjutnya akan kuberi jarak waktu yang agak jauh, satu bulan mungkin sambil aku mencari informasi lebih tentang mereka." Jongin menjelaskan.

"Cara apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk mencari informasi lebih tentang mereka?"

Jongin tersenyum, "Nah ini yang akan ku diskusikan dengan Ayah, apa Ayah mengizinkanku untuk tidak masuk kerja selama sebulan ini? Aku akan tetap mengerjakan tugasku walaupun tidak datang ke kantor, bagaimana Yah?"

"Lalu kau bilang caramu ini berbeda dengan caraku hm?" Ayahnya tertawa geli, begitu pun Jongin, "Kau sudah mengikuti permintaanku sejauh ini pun aku sudah sangat bersyukur nak, aku percaya kau pasti bisa mengatasi apa yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawabmu, jadi kurasa sebulan tidak masalah, tapi kau tidak boleh meminta lebih ya?"

"Tentu Yah, aku akan memaksimalkan satu bulan yang kupunya." Jongin meyakinkan.

"Jadi kau akan membawa ketiga calonmu menghadap aku dan ibumu atau bagaimana?"

" _Honestly_ Yah, aku hanya akan memperkenalkanmu pada _apple yoghurt_ dan _cotton candy_." Dan ayahnya hanya mengangguk paham mendengar jawaban Jongin.

* * *

Jadi begitulah kenapa Jongin dan Chanyeol begini setiap harinya. Memakai masker dan baju yang tidak mencolok dan menggunakan mobil biasa. Setiap pukul sepuluh pagi Jongin dan Chanyeol akan mampir ke sebuah _convenience store_ tempat si _apple_ _yoghurt_ bekerja, meminum kopi atau memakan _snack_ yang dijual disana sambil memperhatikan si _apple_ _yoghurt_ bekerja. Lalu pukul setengah empat sore mereka akan pergi ke _ice cream parlor_ tempat _cotton candy_ bekerja, memakan _ice cream_ sambil memperhatikan si _cotton candy_ bekerja.

Kenapa Chanyeol harus ikut? Karena menurut Jongin, Chanyeol itu sahabat yang sudah seperti kakak sendiri baginya. Saran dari Chanyeol sangat membantunya, walaupun kadang Chanyeol menyampaikannya dengan bercanda. Untungnya Chanyeol pun tidak keberatan menemani Jongin. Hitung-hitung cari jodoh pikirnya.

* * *

Setelah dua minggu yang panjang, Jongin meminta _meeting_ khusus dengan ayahnya lagi.

"Jadi bagaimana hasil pengamatanmu?" Ayahnya bertanya.

" _Apple yoghurt_ memang orang yang pendiam ternyata Yah." Jongin menghembuskan nafasnya, "Jadi aku pikir kalau ku paksakan aku tidak akan berhasil dengannya. Aku akan memperkenalkan ayah dan ibu hanya dengan satu orang saja, _cotton candy."_

"Aku butuh nama nak, aku kan orang tua yang tidak mungkin memanggil calon menantunya dengan nama makanan begitu." Ayahnya tertawa geli.

"Sehun Yah namanya. Oh Sehun." Kata Jongin sambil menyerahkan data yang di dapatnya dari dua minggu yang panjang ini.

* * *

Melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun ternyata hanya mendoakan Sehun membuat Jongin bisa bernafas lega.

" _Well,_ man. Bagaimana rasanya hampir kehilangan targetmu?" Chanyeol menyikut perut Jongin.

"Sudah lah hyung. Sekarang aku mau menghampirinya. Kau mau ikut tidak?" Jongin berkata sebal.

"Tentu ikut, kau pikir dua minggu ini aku menemanimu untuk diam saja huh?"

Setelah itu Jongin dan Chanyeol menghampiri kasir dimana terdapat Sehun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun menatap mereka waspada, karena biasanya Jongin dan Chanyeol hanya akan meminta _bill,_ bukan membayar langsung ke kasir.

"Biar hyung yang urus, kau berdiri lah di belakangku Sehunna." Sehun hanya menurut walau pun menatap Baekhyun dengan pandangan bingung.

"Berapa semuanya?" Jongin bertanya, agak sebal karena ternyata Baekhyun mengambil alih kasir.

"36 ribu Tuan." Baekhyun berusaha sekuat mungkin menghilangkan takutnya.

"Hai _cotton candy._ Kau tambah manis saja." Kata Chanyeol sambil membuka maskernya.

Sehun memandangnya takut dan berusaha bersembunyi di belakang Baekhyun, sedangkan Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang dicurigainya memanggil Sehun dengan nama yang seharusnya tidak banyak diketahui orang lain.

Jongin mendengus sebal dan memberikan uangnya pada Baekhyun. Tadinya Jongin ingin menyapa Sehun dengan cara yang sangat keren, bukan seperti om-om yang menggoda daun muda seperti yang dilakukan Chanyeol. Jadi dia membuka maskernya, "Apa kabar _cotton candy_?"

* * *

"Chanyeol memang agak menyeramkan kadang-kadang. Maafkan dia ya." Saat ini Jongin sedang mengajak Sehun untuk bicara berdua. Menyampaikan masalah undangan makan malam bersama kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku hanya kaget tadi. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa mengontrol ekspresiku." Sehun berkata sambil melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda dengan Baekhyun lalu kembali melihat Jongin dihadapannya.

"Kau terlihat sangat dekat dengannya." Jongin berusaha sebisa mungkin menghilangkan nada jengkel di suaranya ketika _nya_ yang dimaksud disini adalah Baekhyun.

"Dia sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, _well,_ dia yang mengajarkanku rasanya punya keluarga seperti ayah, ibu dan kakak." Terdengar ada kesedihan dalam nada bicaranya, Jongin jadi menyesal karena tidak benar-benar berpikir dulu sebelum bertanya. "Jadi apa kau kesini untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padaku?" Sehun sebenarnya sudah penasaran kenapa Jongin bisa sampai ada di tempatnya bekerja.

"Ah ya, hampir saja lupa. Aku ingin memberi tahumu sesuatu." Jongin menghela nafasnya sebelum berbicara lagi, "Aku memilihmu menjadi calon suamiku." Jongin berhenti karena Sehun terlihat sangat terkejut. "Dan aku mengundangmu untuk makan malam bersama kedua orang tuaku." Jongin mengambil jeda lagi karena saat ini dia yakin Sehun pasti sedang berusaha mencerna semua ucapannya. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin mengenalmu lebih baik." Jongin memandang lekat Sehun, tidak mau melewatkan satu ekspresi pun yang ada di wajah Sehun saat ini, "Jadi mau kah kau berkencan denganku?" Jongin menyesal, kenapa dia terdengar seperti anak SMA sekarang?

Sementara Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, dia bahkan sibuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi, bahwa tadi pagi kuis dadakan yang dikerjakannya itu nyata, bahwa Baekhyun yang sedang bercanda dengan Chanyeol itu nyata, bahwa Jongin memilihnya untuk menjadi calon suaminya itu nyata. Dan dari ratusan ribu kata yang pernah dipelajarinya hanya satu kata yang keluar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Kapan?"

* * *

 ** _How?_**

 ** _Try to update more often and this chapter isn't long enough, I know. But for the next chapter will be full of their moment, so please be patient_ :)**


	4. This Isn't A Dream!

**_Hope you like this fiction_ :)**

* * *

Dua minggu setelah Jongin menemui Sehun di toko _ice cream_ akhirnya hari-hari yang ditunggu pun tiba. Kencan pertama Sehun dan Jongin. Kenapa harus lama-lama menunggu sampa dua minggu hanya untuk berkencan? _Well,_ ini bukan hanya sekedar kencan untuk mereka. Mereka akan menikah setelah ini, jadi mereka harus mengenal satu sama lain. Menikah juga bukan hanya masalah menyatukan dua hati tapi dua keluarga. Jongin harus mengetahui latar belakang Sehun begitu pun sebaliknya.

Setelah diskusi yang cukup rumit tentang akan berkencan dimana dan kapan waktunya. Akhirnya dipilihlah hari sabtu yang cerah ini untuk kencan mereka. Tidak mengganggu kuliah Sehun maupun jam kerja Jongin. Untuk waktu kencan Jongin mengusulkan agar seperti pasangan _normal_ lainnya yang melakukan kencannya seharian. Seharian disini benar-benar dari bangun tidur sampai mau tidur lagi malamnya.

Jadi disinilah Jongin, di depan pintu tempat tinggal Sehun. Memakai pakaian lengkapnya untuk olahraga, celana _training_ abu dan kaus putih polos. Mereka berencana memulai kencan mereka dengan olahraga. _Well,_ Jongin kan pembalap, jadi calon suaminya pun harus terbiasa dengan olahraga.

Pintu tempat tinggal Sehun terbuka menampilkan Sehun dengan wajah polosnya, Sehun memakai celana _training_ hitam dan juga kaos putih polos yang hampir mirip dengan punya Jongin.

"Selamat pagi Tuan Kim." Sehun membungkukkan badannya, menyapa Jongin.

Jongin mengernyit tidak suka, "Kau bisa memanggilku Jongin saja atau hyung mungkin, tolong jangan terlalu formal begitu. Kau kan calon," sadar atau tidak pipi Jongin sedikit memerah saat mengatakannya, "suamiku. Aku juga tidak akan memanggilmu _cotton candy_ lagi sekarang."

Kalau Jongin cuma sedikit memerah, Sehun sudah memerah sampai ke telinganya.

Jongin berdehem untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya berkencan, tapi ini pengalaman pertamanya berkencan dengan lelaki, wajarlah kalau dia gugup. "Jadi kau siap kalau kita berangkat sekarang?" Jongin bertanya.

"Ah tentu." Sehun bergegas mengunci pintu tempat tinggalnya, "Taman akan semakin ramai jika semakin siang." Sehun berkata sambil mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Jongin.

"Kau tidak suka keramaian?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Kadang orang lain suka menatapku aneh karena kulitku yang seperti albino atau karena badanku yang terlalu kurus, itu membuatku tidak nyaman." Sehun menjilat bibirnya gugup.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun dan mengambil tangan Sehun untuk digenggamnya, Sehun tentu saja terkejut dengan apa yang dlakukan Jongin, tapi dia berusaha terlihat biasa saja, dia sudah bertekad memantaskan diri untuk Jongin. "Kalau begitu kau harus lebih terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, bukan karena penampilanmu, tapi karena kau adalah calon suamiku." Sadar atau tidak perkataan Jongin membuat jantung Sehun berdetak sangat cepat dan membuat Sehun merasa seperti ada kupu-kupu yang terbang di perutnya.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun pelan. Jongin menoleh pada Sehun pertanda dia mendengarkan apa yang akan Sehun katakan. "kok seperti ada kupu-kupu terbang di perutku ya setelah hyung berkata begitu?" Sehun mengatakannya dengan muka yang benar-benar polos membuat Jongin membelalakan matanya tidak percaya karena kepolosan Sehun.

Jongin yang sudah sangat gemas pun akhirnya memeluk Sehun dan bergumam, "Kenapa kau lucu sekali sih?"

* * *

Benar apa yang Sehun katakan, taman sudah ramai saat mereka sampai. Jongin membawa motornya sangat lambat tadi karena menikmati pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya. Jadilah mereka kesiangan sampai taman, karena jarak taman dan tempat tinggal Sehun pun lumayan jauh.

Setelah Sehun turun dari motor dan memberikan helmnya pada Jongin, Jongin langsung menarik Sehun mendekat dan memakaikan topi pada Sehun, "Ini untuk melindungimu dari sinar matahari." Ujarnya, terlihat Sehun ingin protes, tapi Jongin memotongnya, "Aku tidak mau kulitmu terbakar Sehunna." Yang sebenarnya itu hanya alasan saja, Jongin mau melindungi Sehun kalau-kalau ada wartawan ataupun masyarakat yang mengenalinya nanti.

"Jadi kita mau berolahraga apa hyung?" Sehun bertanya karena lapangan basket, sepak bola dan lainnya penuh.

" _Jogging_ saja dulu. Siapa tahu setelah beberapa putaran kita bisa main basket atau sepak bola. Kau lebih suka yang mana?" Jongin dan Sehun memasuki _track jogging_ di taman itu dan mulai berlari.

Sehun terlihat berusaha mengatur nafasnya saat akan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin, "Aku tidak begitu mahir ," Sehun mengambil nafasnya, "olahraga hyung." Ambil nafas lagi, "Hari libur biasanya aku lebih memilih tidur," ambil nafas lagi, "atau bekerja." Belum ada seratus meter mereka berlari Sehun terlihat kepayahan mengatur nafasnya.

Jongin terkekeh geli melihat Sehun yang susah mengatur nafasnya. Dia menghentikan larinya dan menarik Sehun menepi agar Sehun bisa beristirahat. "Kau ini benar-benar lucu. Harusnya kau bilang kalau tidak biasa berlari, kita kan bisa memilih olahraga lain."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti yang sering dilakukan Baehyun saat merajuk, "Aku kan berusaha menjadi calon suami yang baik hyung."

Jongin menghentikan tawanya, "Baiklah, maafkan hyung ya. Jadi sekarang kita mau berolahraga apa lagi?" Jongin bertanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar taman untuk mencari olahraga apa lagi yang bisa mereka lakukan.

"Terserah hyung saja, aku bingung harus memilih yang mana." Sehun berujar pasrah.

Jongin yang melihat ada sebuah tempat penyewaan sepeda yang tidak jauh dari mereka pun berpikir bahwa bersepeda sepertinya tidak buruk, "Kalau begitu kita bersepeda saja ya?" Jongin meminta persetujuan Sehun.

Sehun agak ragu untuk menjawab, "Aku tidak bisa naik sepeda hyung." Meledaklah tawa Jongin yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

* * *

Mereka tetap bersepeda. Dengan Sehun yang dibonceng Jongin. Sehun duduk bagian depan karena itu sepeda buat satu orang, mereka saja yang memaksakan itu bisa digunakan untuk dua orang. Jongin menumpukkan dagunya di pundak Sehun, sementara Sehun memegang tangan Jongin agar tidak jatuh. Yang tadinya mereka tidak ingin menarik perhatian jadi malah membuat semua orang yang dilewati memperhatikan mereka. Dua lelaki dewasa berboncengan sepeda.

"Hyung, apa kita langsung ke sirkuit saja? Aku mulai tidak nyaman diperhatikan oleh orang-orang itu." Sehun berkata sambil menurunkan topinya agar lebih menutup wajahnya.

Jongin memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya, "Baiklah, tapi jangan tutupi wajahmu begitu. Aku kan jadi tidak bisa melihat wajah manismu." Jongin menggoda Sehun.

"Hyung! Berhentilah membuat kupu-kupu bertebangan di perutkuuuu." Sehun merengek.

* * *

Mereka sampai di sirkuit lebih awal dari jadwal Jongin latihan. Mereka memasukkan latihan Jongin ke daftar kencan mereka karena Sehun yang meminta, Sehun sih bilangnya dia tidak ingin mengganggu satu pun kegiatan Jongin. Seperti berlatih ini. Padahal Jongin tidak keberatan kalau sehari saja tidak berlatih, apa lagi tidak berlatih karena meluangkan waktunya untuk Sehun.

Belum waktunya Jongin untuk berlatih. Ini masih pukul sepuluh, jadwal Jongin masih setengah jam lagi. Sebenarnya bisa saja Jongin berlatih sekarang. Tapi dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Sehun.

"Bukankah membosankan menemaniku berlatih?" Jongin bertanya. Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di _pit,_ tempat Jongin mempersiapkan motornya.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Ini menyenangkan, sungguh! Kau keren hyung saat mengendarai motor, lebih keren dari pada di televisi." Sehun bercerita penuh antusias.

Entah sudah berapa kali Jongin tertawa bahagia hari ini karena Sehun. "Kalau begitu kau harus janji untuk datang ke pertandinganku selanjutnya ya." Jongin mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya.

Sehun mengangguk semangat dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Jongin, "Aku berjanji." Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun dan berdiri. "Aku berlatih dulu ya."

"Sebentar hyung." Sehun ikut berdiri, memejamkan matanya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Jongin, "Tuhanku lindungilah Jongin hyung selalu," Sehun mendoakan Jongin seperti yang biasa di lakukan Baekhyun padanya. Sementara Jongin sudah tidak bisa memperhatikan apa yang diucapkan Sehun selanjutnya sejak pertama Sehun mengecup dahinya.

* * *

Setelah mandi dan makan siang Jongin membelikan pakaian semi formal untuk dipakai Sehun. Agenda kencan mereka setelah ini adalah agenda yang dipilih Jongin. Jongin mengajak Sehun ke sebuah pameran fotografi. Jongin tahu Sehun sangat menyukai fotografi dari Baekhyun.

Pameran fotografi ini punya salah satu rekan Jongin, jadi dia bisa mendapatkan tiket masuknya tanpa harus mengantri dulu seperti yang lainnya dan Sehun tidak suka hal yang seperti itu.

"Kita seharusnya mengantri juga seperti yang lain hyung." Sehun lagi-lagi mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Oh ayolah jangan merajuk begitu, kau benar-benar membuatku gemas Sehunna." Jongin berkata gemas lalu mencubit hidung Sehun. "Ayo kita lihat-lihat fotonya disini. Kau bisa mengambil banyak pelajaran mengenai tekhnik memotret dari pameran ini. Fotografernya langsung yang akan mengajarkanmu."

Ekspresi Sehun berubah, dia kembali ceria. Seolah dia lupa apa yang membuatnya sebal pada Jongin tadi. Diam-diam Jongin menghela nafas lega karena Sehun mudah sekali dialihkan perhatiannya.

* * *

Setelah puas berkeliling di pameran fotografi tadi Jongin dan Sehun memutuskan untuk belanja di supermarket. Malam ini mereka akan makan malam dengan keluarga Jongin. Dan Jongin mau Sehun yang memasak. Jongin ingin tahu kemampuan masak Sehun sekaligus Jongin ingin ibunya tahu kehebatan calon menantunya. Semoga saja waktu wawancara itu Sehun tidak berbohong saat dia mengatakan bisa memasak.

"Hyung ingin aku memasak apa?" Sehun bertanya sambil melihat-lihat apa yang kira-kira akan dibelinya.

"Rekor masakanmu yang paling enak apa? Kau harus membuat calon mertuamu terkesan dengan masakanmu ya." Jongin menekankan pada kata calon mertua.

Sehun terlihat berpikir, "Kira-kira mereka suka makanan apa hyung?" Sehun masih belum mendapat ide untuk makanan yang akan dimasak.

"Ibuku suka sekali spaghetti, kalau ayahku pemakan segalanya. Dia bukan orang yang suka memilih-milih makanan."

"Kalau hyung suka makan apa?" Jongin tersenyum, dia kira Sehun akan lupa menanyakan kesukaannya.

"Aku suka ayam." Jongin menjawab.

"Ayamnya diapakan?" Sehun bertanya lagi.

"Walaupun cuma digoreng saja asalkan itu ayam aku akan makan dengan lahap."

Sehun bergumam baiklah dan mulai berjalan untuk mencari bahan-bahan yang akan dimasaknya.

"Apa hyung punya ini?" Sehun menunjukkan sambal kehadapan Jongin, "Aku membutuhkannya nanti."

"Aku punya sambal, tapi merknya berbeda. Beli saja itu kalau memang kau butuhkan." Jongin berkata lagi.

"Namanya tetap sambal walaupun merknya berbeda, kau harus lebih hemat hyung." Sehun berkata sambil mengembalikan kembali sambal yang tadi dipegangnya.

"Baiklah Tuan Kim." Jongin kembali menggoda Sehun.

Sehun yang terkejut pun cepat-cepat menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya, "Sssh hyung, kalau ada yang dengar bagaimana?" Dia berbicara dengan suara yang terdengar seperti bisikkan membuat Jongin tertawa melihat tingkahnya.

"Ya ampun Sehunna, kau benar-benar mengagumkan." Sehun berbisik lebih kepada dirinya saat dia memperhatikan Sehun memilih-milih bahan yang lainnya.

* * *

Mereka sampai di _apartment_ Jongin pukul lima sore setelah selesai berbelanja. Jongin sedang membawa belanjaan mereka ke dapur sedangkan Sehun kembali terpesona oleh apa yang dimiliki Kim Jongin. _Apartment_ yang besar, ada _home theater_ di ruang tengahnya dengan sofa yang sangat besar, _console game_ yang sebelumnya hanya Sehun lihat di televisi, dan lukisan-lukisan yang Sehun ingatkan pada dirinya untuk tidak menanyakan berapa harganya.

Sehun melihat beberapa foto yang dipajang Jongin. Ada foto keluarga Jongin, dari foto tersebut sepertinya usia Jongin masih belasan saat itu. Disamping itu ada foto Jongin dengan seorang model terkenal. Sehun mengambil bingkai foto itu, di foto itu terlihat Jongin yang sedang memeluk model tadi dari belakang dengan tawa yang sangat lebar. Terlihat sekali Jongin bahagia di foto itu.

"Kau mau mandi atau memasak dulu?" Jongin membuat Sehun terkaget sehingga bingkai foto yang dipegangnya jatuh. Untungnya lantai _apartment_ Jongin dilapisi karpet sehingga bingkainya tidak pecah.

"Maafkan aku. Aku sudah lancang melihat-lihat." Sehun berkata sambil menunduk untuk mengambil foto yang tadi dijatuhkannya.

Jongin memegang tangan Sehun, membuat Sehun menatap kearahnya. "Foto itu sudah lama ingin kubuang. Tapi sepertinya bibi yang membantuku bersih-bersih lupa untuk membuangnya." Jongin mengambil bingkai foto yang ada di tangan Sehun, "Jadi kau ingin mandi dulu atau memasak dulu hm?"

"Memasak dulu." Sehun menjawab dengan berbisik karena takut dipandangi oleh Jongin secara intens seperti itu.

Jongin membuang asal bingkai foto yang dipegangnya dan memeluk Sehun, mengecup puncak kepala Sehun sambil menggumamkan maafnya berkali-kali.

* * *

Sehun sudah selesai mandi. Jongin menemaninya memasak tadi jadi dia sudah tidak setakut sebelumnya. Yang sekarang menguasai perasaannya adalah gugup. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu dengan orang tua Jongin. Rasa gugupnya melebihi saat pertama wawancara dengan Jongin dulu.

Sehun kembali melihat pantulannya di cermin, entah sudah keberapa kalinya. Jongin mempersilahkannya mandi di kamar mandi pribadinya karena di kamar mandi tamu Jongin bilang airnya tidak mengalir. Jadi sekarang dia sedang berkaca di meja rias Jongin, di kamar Jongin. Kamar Jongin berbeda sekali dengan bagian lain _apartment_ , kamar Jongin lebih berantakan. Jongin bilang hanya bagian ini yang tidak boleh disentuh siapapun, termasuk bibi yang membantunya bersih-bersih, _well,_ sekarang disinilah Sehun, bagian dari Jongin yang tidak boleh disentuh siapapun.

Sehun menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali. Dia ingat Baekhyun menyarankan itu kalau dia gugup. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berjasa untuknya. Baekhyun meminjamkan kemeja warna merah muda yang senada dengan warna rambutnya sekarang. Sehun benar-benar berhutang banyak pada Baekhyun.

Terdengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamar Jongin diikuti dengan masuknya Jongin.

"Orang tuaku akan sampai sebentar lagi." Jongin berkata sambil mendekat kearah Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan berdiri, "Bagaimana menurutmu penampilanku hyung?" Sehun bertanya dengan antusias dan keceriannya.

"Kau sangat manis Sehunna." Jongin berkata dengan berbisik, semakin mendekat kearah Sehun. Sehun tentu saja gugup. Dia bisa merasakan tatapan Jongin yang mengarah hanya kepadanya, Sehun sudah bisa merasakan nafas Jongin menerpa mukanya. Jadi Sehun menahan bahu Jongin, "Baguslah. Aku harus menghangatkan makanannya dulu hyung." Sehun berlari keluar kamar Jongin meninggalkan Jongin yang memejamkan matanya, _yang tadi itu hampir saja,_ bisiknya.

* * *

"Mana calon menantu Ibu Jonginie?" Itu yang ditanyakan ibunya begitu Jongin membuka pintu _apartment_ nya. Bahkan Jongin belum sempat mengucapkan salam.

"Masuklah dulu Bu, dia sedang menyiapkan makan malam kita." Jongin mempersilahkan kedua orang tuanya masuk yang langsung dihadiahi ibunya cubitan di tangan.

"Dia itu calon suamimu, kenapa malah kau suruh menyiapkan makan malam?" Jongin tidak berani membalas, dia kan anak baik. Sedangan ayahnya hanya tertawa melihat kelakuan istri dan anaknya.

"Selamat malam." Sehun datang dari arah dapur untuk menyapa calon mertuanya. Ayah dan ibu Jongin langsung terdiam. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk memperkenalkan Sehun.

"Ini Sehun Yah, Bu. Dia calon menantu kalian."

Ibu Jongin mendekat lalu mendorong Jongin ke samping, dia memegang pipi Sehun, "Ya ampun manis sekali. Semoga nasib baik selalu menyertaimu karena telah memilih anak kami." Ibu Jongin membawa Sehun langsung ke meja makan sambil memuji Sehun manis, cantik dan lain sebagainya. Sementara ayah Jongin hanya diam mengikuti di belakang mereka berdua. Jongin berdoa dalam hati semoga sikap diam ayahnya tidak berarti buruk.

Saat Jongin masuk ke ruang makan Sehun dan kedua orang tuanya sudah duduk di tempat mereka. Sehun berhadapan dengan ibu Jongin, Jongin mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Sehun sehingga dia kini berhadapan dengan ayahnya.

Ibu Jongin menelan suapan pertamanya, "Kau benar-benar pandai memasak Sehunna. Kau harus sering-sering berkunjung ke rumah ya. Biar nanti kita memasak bersama. Masakanmu ini benar-benar enak."

Jongin menelan ayam goreng yang diberi bumbu asam manis oleh Sehun, ibunya benar. Masakan Sehun benar-benar enak.

"Terima kasih Nyonya," omongan Sehun dipotong.

"Panggil aku Ibu seperti Jongin memanggilku Ibu, kau akan menjadi anakku juga setelah menikah dengan Jongin." Ibu Jongin berkata ceria.

"Ibu." Sehun berbisik. Dia tidak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan itu. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana sosok ibunya. Jongin yang mengerti pun mengelus pelan tangan Sehun membuat Sehun menoleh kearahnya. Jongin memberikan senyumannya yang seolah berkata semua akan baik-baik saja, jadi Sehun kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Kapan kau lulus kuliah Sehun-ah?" Kali ini ayah Jongin yang bertanya.

Setelah menelan makanan yang ada dimulutnya Sehun menjawab, "Ini baru tahun keduaku. Rencananya semester depan aku akan mulai menulis skripsiku sambil menyelesaikan kelas yang harus ku ambil."

"Satu tahun lagi cukup?" Ayah Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Lebih dari cukup Tuan," Ibu Jongin sudah akan menyela saat Sehun sadar, "Ayah maksudku. Aku merencanakan semuanya selesai dalam enam bulan."

"Masakanmu enak." Ayah Jongin memujinya. Membuat Jongin diam-diam menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Terima kasih Yah." Sehun membalas.

* * *

Ibu Jongin mengusulkan untuk _movie marathon_ malam ini. Jadi sekarang Sehun dan ibu Jongin sedang menyiapkan _popcorn_ untuk melengkapi acara menonton mereka. Semua sudah mengganti baju mereka dengan piyama. Sehun memakai piyama Jongin, karena Jongin hanya memiliki dua warna piyama yaitu hitam dan putih jadilah Sehun memakai piyama yang hitam sedangkan Jongin memakai yang putih. Tidak usah ditanya bagaimana hebohnya Ibu Jongin saat melihat mereka keluar kamar mengenakan piyama itu. Sehun sempat berpikir, Baekhyun pasti akan sangat cocok dengan ibu Jongin.

Ayah Jongin dan Jongin sedang di ruang tengah sambil menunggu _popcorn_ nya siap.

"Kapan kau akan menikahinya?" Ayahnya bertanya.

"Aku akan menunggunya lulus kuliah dulu Yah." Jongin menjawab sambil memilih film apa yang akan ditonton.

"Tidak mau secepatnya?" Ayahnya bertanya heran.

"Aku tidak mau menikahi mahasiswa, nanti perhatiannya akan terbagi antara aku dan ujiannya. Itu menyebalkan."

Ayahnya tertawa, "Kau memilih dengan benar nak, jagalah dia. Aku tidak sabar menunggunya menjadi menantuku." Ayah Jongin berkata dengan senyum jahil di wajahnya. Jongin hanya bergumam untuk membalas candaan ayahnya.

" _Popcorn_ siap." Ibunya berkata sambil menaruh _popcorn_ di atas meja dan duduk disamping suaminya. Sehun menyusul dibelakang dengan membawa nampan berisi empat gelas susu. Menaruhnya di meja dan menghampiri Jongin yang sedang memilih film.

"Mau film yang mana?" Jongin bertanya.

Sehun melihat-lihat dan menunjuk satu film _The Proposal_ , "Sepertinya yang ini lucu." Gumam Sehun. Akhirnya Jongin memutar film yang dipilih Sehun.

Sehun dan Jongin duduk di sebelah kedua orang tua Jongin. Sofa Jongin memang cukup besar dan merupakan sofa yang bisa diubah menjadi tempat tidur dengan menarik bagian bawahnya.

Film sudah berjalan dua puluh menit, Jongin mulai mengantuk. Dia tidak menyukai film _romance comedy_ begini, dia lebih suka _action, thriller_ atau _horror,_ tapi ibunya mengusulkan untuk menonton yang romantis saja malam ini. Sekali lagi, Jongin itu anak baik, jadi dia menurut saja.

Sehun yang melihat Jongin sudah mulai mengantuk pun mengambilkan susu yang tadi dibuat untuk Jongin dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya heran, "Ibu bilang hyung dan ayah akan bermimpi buruk kalau tidak minum susu dulu." Katanya berbisik, takut mengganggu ayah dan ibu Jongin yang sedang asik menonton sambil sesekali tertawa. Jongin hanya mengangguk dan menghabiskan susunya.

Setelah menaruh gelasnya yang sudah kosong, Jongin kembali menyamankan duduknya. Kali ini sambil memeluk Sehun dari samping karena dilihatnya Sehun juga sudah mulai mengantuk, sepertinya Sehun kelelahan.

"Sehunna," Jongin memanggil Sehun pelan membuat Sehun menatapnya. Jarak mereka benar-benar sangat dekat saat ini. "terima kasih sudah mau menjadi calon suamiku." Jongin berkata nyaris berbisik sambil berusaha mencapai bibir Sehun, sedikit lagi sampai dia merasa cubitan di perutnya. Membuatnya kaget dan langsung melihat ke arah ibunya yang berada di sebelah kiri. Ibunya pura-pura tetap menonton film seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Membuat Jongin mendengus sebal.

Sebalnya hilang begitu merasakan kecupan di pipi kanannya, "Aku yang berterima kasih karena hyung sudah memilihku menjadi calon suami hyung." Kata Sehun lalu menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Jongin. Sepertinya Sehun malu.

Sementara Jongin, _ini bukan mimpi kan? Sehun mencium pipiku? Dia bukan menciumku karena sedang mendoakanku kan?_ Batinnya.

* * *

 _ **How?**_

 ** _Do you get the feeling? Duh Sehun too sweet, I can't handle his sweetness._**

 ** _Hope you like it_ :)**


	5. Isn't A Failure

**_Hope you like this fiction_ :)**

* * *

Jumat siang yang indah ini tadinya mau Sehun habiskan dengan beristirahat atau sedikit membenahi tempat tinggalnya yang sempat kacau karena ujian yang dihadapinya minggu ini. Sehun terlalu fokus belajar hingga dia tidak sempat untuk mengepel atau sekedar menyapu tempat tinggalnya. Baekhyun dan Sehun akan selalu minta libur kerja kalau minggu ujian seperti ini. Jongin yang mengetahui ini adalah minggu ujian untuk Sehun pun tidak mengganggunya sama sekali, selain itu Jongin juga ada pekerjaan di luar kota minggu ini.

Tapi minggu ujian sudah berakhir. Dan Sehun ingin merayakannya dengan beristirahat atau mungkin dia bisa mengajak Jongin bertemu akhir pekan ini seperti akhir pekannya kemarin.

Tapi rencananya harus tiba-tiba berubah saat dia baru melangkahkan kakinya keluar gerbang kampus. "Sehunna!" Ibu Jongin memanggilnya.

Sebagai calon menantu yang baik Sehun menghampirinya dan membungkukkan badan menunjukkan rasa hormatnya, "Aku mau kita masak bersama hari ini. Apa kau keberatan?" Selamat tinggal waktu istirahat.

* * *

Itulah yang membuat Sehun berkutat dengan adonan kue di Jumat sore yang masih cerah ini. Awalnya dia memasak beberapa olahan ayam kesukaan Jongin. Sehun merasa dia benar-benar memukau calon mertuanya dengan kemampuan memasaknya yang di atas rata-rata. Sampai entah dapat ide dari mana Ibu Jongin meminta Sehun membuat kue untuk menyambut suksesnya proyek Jongin di luar kota. Ibu Jongin bilang Jongin sangat menyukai _cheese cake,_ tapi membuat kue adalah salah satu kelemahan Sehun.

Sehun mengambil kuenya yang sudah dipanggang tadi, dia kecewa melihat hasilnya, "Kuenya tidak mengembang Bu." Ujarnya.

Ibu Jongin menghampirinya, "Kau yakin mengikuti semua petunjuk yang ibu berikan dengan benar nak?" Sehun mengangguk lemah, "Kau sudah menambahkan _baking powder_ nya?" Ibu Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Sudah Bu, yang ada di dalam kotak kuning itu kan?"

"Itu gula bubuksayang." Ibu Jongin tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus surai merah muda Sehun, "Jangan sedih begitu, lihat sisi positifnya. Kita punya _cheese brownies_ sekarang. Anggaplah ini _brownies,_ walaupun warnanya tidak cokelat." Ibu Jongin tersenyum lagi. "Coba sekarang kau rasakan."

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil pisau roti untuk memotong kuenya, menggigitnya sedikit dan mengernyit setelah merasakan kue buatannya, "Ini terlalu manis."

"Aku pulang Bu!" Nah yang itu suara Jongin. Sehun panik, dia buru-buru menyembunyikan kuenya yang gagal dibelakang badannya sebelum dilihat Jongin.

Jongin memasukki dapur untuk menyapa ibunya, tapi perhatiannya tertuju pada Sehun yang tidak disangka ada disana juga, "Hai Sehunna, aku pikir kau masih ujian sampai tidak sempat mengangkat teleponku."

Tidak mengangkat telepon dari Jongin adalah ide dari ibunya, ibunya bilang ingin membuat kejutan untuk Jongin, tidak disangka Jongin pulang lebih cepat.

"Oh ibu harus menonton drama kesukaan ibu, kalian baik-baiklah disini." Muka Sehun semakin pucat, kenapa ibu Jongin tega meninggalkan Sehun hanya berdua dengan Jongin begini?

Jongin mendekat dan mencium pipi Sehun, "Aku merindukanmu." Katanya berusaha memeluk Sehun tapi Sehun menolak, bukannya tidak mau tapi ada kue gagal dibelakang badannya saat ini.

Jongin mengernyit tak suka, "Apa yang kau sembunyikan dibelakang badanmu?"

"Tidak ada hyung." Sehun tersenyum, terkesan dipaksakan.

"Apa Sehunna?" Jongin berkata lagi.

Sebelum Jongin marah Sehun pun mengeluarkan kue gagal yang tadi dibuatnya.

"Kau membuat ini untukku?" Jongin mengambil kue itu dari tangan Sehun dan menarik Sehun untuk duduk di kursi ruang makan keluarganya.

" _Well,_ tadinya aku mau membuatkan hyung _cheese cake,_ tapi ada bahan yang salah ku masukkan, kuenya jadi tidak mengembang sama sekali. Aku baru saja akan membuangnya, tapi hyung sudah datang duluan." Sehun mengembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Tidak baik membuang-buang makanan enak begini." Jongin mengambil sepotong dan memakannya. Sehun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan tidak percaya, Jongin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan muka tak suka, Jongin memakannya seperti dia memakan masakan Sehun yang lainnya.

Jongin akan mengambil sepotong lagi sampai Sehun mencegahnya, "Hyung tidak perlu menghabiskannya, ini manis sekali. Nanti kalau hyung terkena diabetes bagaimana?" Sehun mengeluarkan pertanyaan polosnya.

Jongin terkekeh geli, "Kelakuanmu lah yang akan menyebabkanku terkena diabetes Sehunna." Pipi Sehun merona mendengarnya, "Lain kali kau harus mengurangi gulanya saat membuat kue ya?"

"Hyung masih mau memakan kue buatanku lain kali?"

"Tentu saja. Ini enak, hanya terlalu banyak gula saja." Jongin masih memakan kue buatan Sehun. Jongin teringat alasannya menelepon Sehun tadi, "Kalau besok aku berkunjung ke tempat tinggalmu untuk makan malam apakah boleh?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya, "Hyung tidak ada jadwal latihan atau pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan?" Tidak biasanya Jongin mengajaknya mendadak seperti ini.

Jongin menggeleng, "Aku akan menyelesaikan siangnya."

Entah kenapa Sehun jadi bersemangat mendengarnya, "Aku akan memasakkan hyung makanan yang enak kalau begitu." Jongin tersenyum dan mengusak surai Sehun, _Sehun terlalu menggemaskan,_ pikirnya.

* * *

Sabtu paginya Sehun bangun lebih awal. Membersihkan tempat tinggalnya, memastikan tidak ada debu yang tertinggal, dan menyemprotkan pewangi ruangan, memastikan semuanya sempurna. Tempat tinggal Sehun tidak sebesar _apartment_ Jongin. Hanya ada satu kamar, satu kamar mandi, serta ruang tengah yang berbatasan langsung dengan dapur dan ruang makan.

Setelah selesai berbelanja, Sehun langsung mencuci sayuran dan juga ayam yang dibelinya tadi. Menyiapkan bumbu dan rempah-rempah yang akan digunakannya untuk memasak. Ini masih terlalu siang untuk menyiapkan makan malam, jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi dan mengerjakan proposal untuk menyelesaikan skripsinya.

Sebutlah Sehun terlalu bersemangat karena Jongin akan mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya, sampai membuat Sehun tidak bisa berkonsentrasi penuh saat mengerjakan proposalnya. Sekali lagi, tempat tinggal Sehun itu tidak besar dan bisa dibilang kurang layak, maka dari itu Sehun senang sekali saat Jongin ingin datang berkunjung, bukan hanya untuk menjemput atau mengantarnya seperti biasa.

Sehun berhenti mengerjakan proposalnya pada pukul empat sore dan mulai memasak. Kebanyakan hanya olahan ayam dan tumisan sayur segar yang dibelinya tadi. Sehun memasak dengan harapan Jongin menyukai masakannya, jadi Sehun benar-benar sepenuh hati memasaknya. Sehun bahkan bersenandung saat memasak, hal yang jarang sekali dilakukannya.

Setelah masakannya matang pukul enam dia pun bergegas mandi, karena Jongin bilang kemarin dia akan datang pada pukul tujuh. Sehun mandi dengan sabun _aroma therapy_ yang dibelikan Baekhyun untuk kencan pertamanya waktu itu. Sehun memakai _sweater_ putih dan celana jeans biru muda kesayangannya, yang juga merupakan setelan terbaik bagi Sehun. Tidak lupa dia mengenakan parfume yang diberikan Baekhyun. Selesai bersiap-siap jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang lima belas menit jadi Sehun memutuskan untuk menghangatkan masakannya.

Jam menunjukkan pukul tujuh lewat lima belas menit saat Sehun selesai menghangatkan masakannya, jadi dia memutuskan untuk menunggu Jongin sambil menonton televisi. Sesekali Sehun memeriksa apakah dia melewatkan pesan atau telepon dari Jongin tapi ponselnya tidak menunjukkan pemberitahuan apa pun.

Sudah pukul delapan dan Jongin belum datang juga. Sehun sudah mencoba meneleponnya tadi, tapi Jongin tidak menjawabnya. Jadi Sehun pikir mungkin Jongin sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat tinggalnya, Jongin sedang menyetir dan tidak mungkin Jongin menjawab panggilannya.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam Sehun menunggu, makanan yang dimasaknya pun sudah tidak hangat lagi. Sehun kesal. Setidaknya Jongin bisa mengabarinya, jangan membiarkan Sehun menunggu begini. Akhirnya Sehun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama dan kembali melanjutkan proposalnya.

Setengah sebelas malam ponsel Sehun bergetar, telepon dari Jongin. Sehun tidak mau menjawabnya, biar lah Jongin merasakan apa yang dirasakannya tadi. Sehun kembali mengerjakan proposalnya tanpa mempedulikan telepon dari Jongin.

Pukul sebelas terdengar ketukan di pintu tempat tinggal Sehun. Sehun yang sudah mengantuk pun dengan malas berjalan untuk membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya. Disana berdirilah orang yang dari tadi ditunggunya, Kim Jongin. Dengan cepat Sehun berusaha menutup pintunya, dia masih kesal karena Jongin yang tidak menepati janjinya. Tapi Sehun kalah cepat dengan Jongin, Jongin menahan pintunya sebelum menutup lagi.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Ku mohon." Jongin terlihat sangat lelah, jadi Sehun pun mempersilahkannya masuk. Tapi masih dengan mendiamkan Jongin, jujur saja Sehun masih kesal.

Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah dan mengerjakan proposalnya lagi, sementara Jongin yang mengikutinya pun bingung harus ikut duduk atau bagaimana karena Sehun tidak berkata satu kata pun. Jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk tetap berdiri di depan meja yang digunakan Sehun untuk mengetik proposalnya.

"Ehem," Jongin berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sehun dengan berdehem tapi Sehun tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, jadi Jongin memutuskan untuk terus berbicara. "Maafkan aku Sehunna. Aku tidak tahu kalau rapatnya akan berlangsung sangat lama, tadi aku sudah minta izin agar Ayah memperbolehkanku pulang duluan tapi _client_ kami benar-benar tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Aku juga tidak bisa menjawab teleponmu atau mengabarimu karena rapat tadi sedang membahas hal penting. Tentu saja kau lebih penting, tapi keadaan tadi sungguh di luar perkiraanku." Jongin menghela nafasnya lelah. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin. "Sehunna maafkan aku."

Sehun menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, "Duduklah hyung," jadi Jongin menghampiri dan duduk di sampingnya, "harusnya hyung tidak membuat janji yang tidak bisa ditepati. Kalau hyung tidak membuat janji aku kan jadi tidak usah berharap." Sehun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya.

Jongin juga tersenyum, dalam hati dia bersyukur karena telah diperkenalkan oleh sosok Sehun yang ternyata pengertian. "Hyung kelihatan lelah sekali. Pasti rapatnya benar-benar menyebalkan ya?" Sehun bertanya sambil mulai memijiti tangan kiri Jongin yang terkulai di sebelahnya.

Jongin mengangguk, "Bolehkah aku menginap disini? Aku terlalu lelah untuk pulang." Yang sebenarnya Jongin bisa saja minta dijemput untuk pulang ke _apartement_ atau rumahnya.

"Tentu boleh." Sehun menjawab dengan semangat, "Hyung mandi saja dulu, nanti aku akan menyiapkan piyamanya."

Sehun berdiri diikuti oleh Jongin, Sehun menunjukkan kamar mandinya, "Maaf ya hyung, disini tidak ada air hangat." Sehun berkata sambil menyerahkan handuk untuk Jongin.

Jongin mengangguk dan mengambil handuk dari tangan Sehun, "Aku akan menaruh piyamanya disini, anggap saja kamar sendiri hyung." Sehun meletakkan piyamanya di atas tempat tidur. Setelah bergumam terima kasih Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Karena kamar mandinya ada di kamar Sehun jadi Sehun menunggu di luar. Sambil menunggu Jongin selesai mandi, Sehun membuatkan susu hangat untuk Jongin. Sehun ingat kata calon mertuanya kalau Jongin akan mimpi buruk karena tidak meminum susu sebelum tidur. Seperti saat tadi memasak, kalai ini Sehun membuat susu pun sambil bersenandung. Sepertinya Sehun sudah lupa kalau tadi Jongin membuatnya kesal.

"Sehunna." Jongin keluar dari kamar Sehun, "Sedang membuat apa?" dan menghampiri Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan menyerahkan susu buatannya, "Hati-hati ini masih panas hyung." Jongin mengangguk dan membawa susu tersebut ke meja makan, mengajak Sehun duduk bersama disana.

Di atas meja makan masih terdapat semua masakan yang disiapkan Sehun tadi, Jongin jadi tidak enak hati melihatnya, "Sehun maafkan aku. Kau pasti sudah bersusah payah menyiapkan ini semua ya?"

Sehun memegang tangan Jongin yang sedang menggenggam gelas susunya, "Masih ada lain kali hyung, kata Baekhyun hyung, sepasang orang yang jatuh cinta mempunyai semua waktu di dunia ini untuk bisa bersama." Sehun mengucapkannya sambil tersenyum.

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, "Kau juga jatuh cinta padaku?" Pertanyaan itu membuat pipi Sehun merona.

Bukannya menjawab Sehun malah meninggalkan Jongin, "Aku tidur duluan hyung!" Sehun berteriak dari kamarnya.

Jongin yang melihat tingkah Sehun hanya terkekeh geli dan menghabiskan susunya dengan cepat lalu kembali ke kamar Sehun. Tempat tidur Sehun tidak terlalu besar, ukurannya sedang. Terlalu besar untuk satu orang tapi terlalu kecil untuk dua orang.

Jongin melihat Sehun menutupi dirinya dengan selimut, jadi terlihat gundukan di atas kasur. Lagi-lagi Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Sehun. "Ya ampun anak ini." Bisiknya.

Jongin menghampiri Sehun dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya, "Apa kau sudah tidur Sehunna?" Jongin bertanya.

"Sudah." Sehun menjawab pelan.

Lagi-lagi jawabannya membuat Jongin tertawa, hilang sudah lelahnya hari ini, "Mana ada orang tidur yang bisa menjawab." Jongin membaringkan badannya di sebelah Sehun. "Selamat malam Sehunna." Ujarnya.

"Malam hyung." Sehun menjawab pelan membuat Jongin tersenyum mendengarnya.

* * *

Rasanya Jongin baru saja tertidur saat merasakan pergerakan di sampingnya, Sehun bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya. Jongin membuka matanya memperhatikan Sehun, Jongin menyingkap rambut yang menutupi wajah Sehun, "Tidurlah dengan tenang." Jongin berkata dengan suara pelan.

Sehun masih bergerak-gerak walaupun tidak separah tadi. Jongin memutuskan untuk memeluk Sehun seperti yang dilakukannya pekan lalu agar Sehun berhenti bergerak dalam tidurnya, dan voila! Sehun berhenti bergerak dan menyandarkan kepalanya mendekat pada Jongin, "Diamlah begitu, tidurlah yang nyenyak." Bisik Jongin. "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan karena sepasang orang yang jatuh cinta mempunyai semua waktu di dunia ini untuk bisa bersama."

* * *

Jongin bangun ke esokan paginya pada pukul sepuluh, lebih siang dari biasanya. Dia memperhatikan Sehun yang masih tertidur. Dia jadi membayangkan, kalau sudah menikah dengan Sehun inilah pemandangan yang akan dilihatnya setiap pagi ketika bangun tidur, bukankah akan sangat menenangkan paginya? Jongin sebenarnya ada latihan jam satu nanti, tapi dia tidak peduli, yang penting dia bisa melihat Sehun yang sedang tertidur ini.

Sehun menggeliat dalam pelukannya dan perlahan membuka matanya, berkedip sekali, mengernyitkan dahinya, berkedip lagi, lalu terbangun, tapi tangan Jongin tak pernah melepaskan pelukannya, jadi Sehun tidak bisa duduk dengan benar, "Ya ampun hyung, tadi malam aku pasti begerak-gerak dalam tidurku ya? Maafkan aku." Sehun merengek.

Jongin tertawa melihatnya, "Aku tidak mau memaafkanmu kalau kau tidak menciumku." Jongin menyodorkan pipinya.

Sehun terlihat ragu, "Tapi nafasku bau hyung, aku belum menggosok gigi."

Jongin menaikkan alisnya, "Apakah aku terlihat peduli?"

Sehun menggeleng, Jongin menyodorkan pipinya lagi dan Sehun mendekat untuk mengecupnya pelan.

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku memaafkanmu Sehunna. Terima kasih ciumannya, aku mandi dulu ya." Jongin puas sekali menggoda Sehun pagi-pagi begini. Dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi sebelum Sehun sempat sadar apa yang terjadi tadi.

Sehun sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena bergerak-gerak dalam tidurnya dan berani-beraninya mencium Jongin padahal belum menggosok gigi sama sekali saat Baekhyun tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya, "Kau lupa mengunci pintu lagi Sehunna, ya ampun sudah berapa kali ku bilang untuk mengunci pintumu. Kau kan tahu kejahatan sekarang sudah tidak kenal batas, mereka bahkan mengincar orang seperti kita juga, karena kita tidak mempunyai harta mereka akan menculik kita dan menjual organ dalam kita, dan aku sudah memberi tahumu beribu-ribu kali kalau harga organ kita itu kalau dijual bisa untuk membangun satu buah _mansion_ mewah di sebuah pulau pribadi." Baekhyun masih terus berceramah, tanpa mempedulikan keterkejutan Sehun.

"Hyung kenapa kesini?" Sehun bertanya heran memotong perkataan Baekhyun.

"Oh jadi sekarang untuk datang ke tempat tinggalmu pun aku harus meminta izin begitu? Apa kau menyimpan rahasia atau sesuatu dariku sampai aku harus meminta.."

Dan pintu kamar mandi pun terbuka menampilkan sosok Jongin yang hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi badan bagian bawahnya, Baekhyun terkejut, pipi Sehun sudah merona, dan Jongin tidak kalah kagetnya, dia sengaja tidak membawa baju karena ingin menggoda Sehun, tidak tahu kalau Sehun akan kedatangan tamu begini, "Jangan hiraukan aku," katanya sambil berjalan untuk mengambil bajunya yang disimpan Sehun di lemari, "aku hanya mengambil bajuku." Dengan itu Jongin kembali ke kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya.

Baekhyun tersadar dan menghampiri Sehun, memegang pipi, memeriksa bahu dan dada Sehun lalu menghembuskan nafasnya lega karena tidak melihat tanda apa pun, "Kau hutang penjelasan padaku." Bisik Baekhyun saat dia mendengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka lagi.

"Pagi Tuan Kim." Sapa Baekhyun pada Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum ramah, "Panggil Jongin saja." Masih dengan senyumnya Jongin menghampiri Sehun, Jongin mencium pipi Sehun, "Aku pulang dulu ya, aku ada latihan dan Ayah membutuhkanku untuk membuat sebuah presentasi."

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum melihat Jongin yang memperlakukan Sehun dengan lembut, "Sebentar hyung." Sehun berkata. Sehun berdiri, memejamkan matanya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Jongin memulai ritual doanya.

Senyum Baekhyun menghilang, dia membawa dirinya ke dapur Sehun untuk mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya, Sehun yang dikenalnya polos sekarang membiarkan calon suaminya berkunjung pagi-pagi begini, Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, _bukan berkunjung, kalau berkunjung untuk apa Jongin mandi disini? Jongin pasti menginap, dan apa itu tadi? Sehun melakukan ritual doanya, yang benar saja_ Baekhyun mendengus.

"Baekhyun aku duluan." Jongin keluar dari kamar Sehun dan melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun membalas dan berkata _hati-hati di jalan_ dengan pelan. Baekhyun menghabiskan air yang ada di gelasnya saat Sehun menutup pintu tempat tinggalnya.

"Ada yang ingin kau jelaskan Sehunna?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan nada yang lebih datar dari biasanya.


	6. Happily Ever After?

**_Hope you like this fiction_ :)**

* * *

"Jongin hyung bilang kalau dia mau mengunjungiku tadi malam, jadi aku memasakkannya makanan ini." Sehun berbicara sambil mengambilkan makanan untuk Baekhyun, "Tapi ternyata rapatnya baru selesai hampir tengah malam, dia sudah terlalu lelah tadi malam. Makanya langsung tidur dan tidak sempat makan." Sehun bergabung dengan Baekhyun menikmati sarapan sekaligus makan siangnya.

Baekhyun menelan makanannya, "Jadi dia tidak melakukan apa-apa kan selain mencium pipimu?" Baekhyun menekankan kata mencium.

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku masih perjaka kalau itu yang mau hyung pastikan." Baekhyun mendengus dan melanjutkan makannya membuat Sehun menggeleng, "Tidak biasanya hyung mengunjungiku minggu pagi begini, hyung tidak ada ibadah?"

Baekhyun menaruh _chopstick_ nya, tanda dia mau berbicara serius, "Aku sudah beribadah tadi pagi. Sehunna," Baekhyun memberi jeda sehingga Sehun menaruh _chopstick_ nya juga dan memperhatikan Baekhyun, "Chanyeol mengajakku kencan." Sehun tidak memberi respon dengan cepat jadi Baekhyun melanjutkan, "Hanya menonton saja sih, mungkin terlalu cepat kalau menyimpulkannya sebagai kencan ya? Bisa saja dia hanya mengajakku keluar seperti teman biasa kan?"

"Hyung," Sehun memberi jeda, "kita harus mempersiapkan semuanya agar kau terlihat sempurna di mata Chanyeol hyung. Aku akan membantumu." Sehun jadi bersemangat.

Sementara Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, "Entahlah, aku tidak mau terlalu berharap banyak."

Sehun menghampiri Baekhyun, "Mana bisa begitu hyung? Hyung yang selalu memberiku semangat dan membuatku selalu optimis, sekarang hyung juga harus optimis. Kalau pun ini bukan kencan, kalau pun mungkin Chanyeol hyung tidak menyukaimu kau harus membuat dia menyukaimu. Kau harus membuatnya jatuh dalam pesona Byun Baekhyun." Baekhyun memandang Sehun dan menunjukkan senyumnya, "Jadi kapan kencannya hyung?"

* * *

Jadi disinilah Sehun dan Jongin, di sebuah _coffee shop_ yang letaknya berseberangan dengan bioskop tempat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menonton. Sebenarnya Sehun ingin ikut masuk juga, tapi Jongin tidak mau. Kenapa? Menurut Jongin bioskop itu gelap, sempit, tidak bebas, nanti Sehun tidak bisa melihatnya di dalam bioskop, kan jadi percuma Jongin berdandan sebelum bertemu Sehun.

Sehun meminum _green tea cream_ nya sambil sesekali melihat ke arah gedung bioskop. Jongin jengah, dia sudah membatalkan latihannya di hari sabtu ini berharap Sehun akan memberikannya perhatian penuh karena dia mengira Sehun akan mengajaknya berkencan, bukan membuntuti orang lain berkencan. Kadang Jongin curiga, apa Sehun dan Baekhyun benar-benar hanya sepasang sahabat? Tidak lucu sekali kan kalau dia kalah dengan pria manis seperti Baekhyun, Jongin mendengus.

Sehun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Jongin, "Hyung bosan ya?" Sehun berkata polos.

 _Siapa yang tidak kalau dari tadi didiamkan terus?,_ pikir Jongin, tapi Sehun terlalu baik untuk disakiti, "Tidak, kopiku masih saja panas, aku kan jadi susah meminumnya." Jongin berbohong, kopi mana enak kalau tidak panas.

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil kopi Jongin, meniupnya perlahan-lahan, dan menyerahkan lagi pada Jongin, "Sudah lebih hangat hyung." Sehun kembali memperhatikan pintu gedung bioskop.

Jongin menatap tidak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Sehun lakukan, _polos sekali anak ini,_ pikirnya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya lelah saat melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di tangannya, "Ini sudah lebih dari dua jam, sebenarnya berapa lama film yang mereka tonton?" Sehun menggerutu.

"Sehunna," Jongin membuat perhatian Sehun terarah kepadanya, "Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah sama-sama dewasa. Mereka tidak akan hilang kalau tidak kita awasi." Jongin berkata lembut.

Sehun mengangguk samar, "Baekhyun hyung sempat cemas kalau acaranya dengan Chanyeol hyung hari ini tidak berlangsung dengan baik, aku hanya ingin memastikan jadi orang pertama yang tahu kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya."

"Kau mempercayai Baekhyun?" Sehun lagi-lagi mengangguk, "Kalau begitu biarkan mereka menikmati harinya. Menurutmu apa kata Baekhyun kalau dia tahu kita mengikutinya begini?"

"Baekhyun hyung akan sebal kepadaku."

Belum sempat Jongin meneruskan perkataannya Sehun sudah berkata lagi, "Menunduk hyung!" Sehun dengan cepat merundukkan badannya begitu pula Jongin.

"Ada apa?" Jongin bertanya bingung.

Agak lama sampai Sehun menjawab, "Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hyung." Sehun berbisik.

Mendengar jawaban Sehun, Jongin pun menegakkan kembali badannya, untungnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah mendapatkan pesanan mereka dan berjalan keluar dari _coffee shop_ itu.

"Kelihatannya mereka baik-baik saja kan?" Jongin bertanya. Sehun tidak menjawab, jadi Jongin berdiri dan menarik tangan Sehun untuk berdiri bersamanya, "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Jongin berkata sambil menggandeng Sehun keluar dari _coffee shop_ tadi.

"Kemana hyung?"

"Tempat kencan kita." Sehun tidak repot-repot untuk menyembunyikan wajah bingungnya.

* * *

Jongin mengajak Sehun ke sebuah supermarket.

"Jadi kenapa kita kesini hyung?"

"Berbelanja tentu saja."

"Untuk?"

"Untuk kencan kita yang gagal karena kecerobohanku, jadi sekarang ayo kita berbelanja. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menikmati masakanmu lagi." Jongin berkata sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun dan mendorong _trolley_ nya.

* * *

Jongin benar-benar tidak bercanda tentang memperbaiki kencan mereka yang gagal minggu lalu. Jongin meminta Sehun membeli persis dengan apa yang dibelinya minggu lalu, Sehun sempat protes karena menurutnya belanja di pasar tradisional akan lebih murah dan lebih banyak dari pada di supermarket besar begini. Tapi dia menyerah saat Jongin bilang akan lebih banyak wartawan di pasar tradisional, dan dengan polosnya Sehun percaya.

Begitu sampai di tempat tinggal Sehun, Sehun langsung membersihkan semua yang dibelinya tadi sementara Jongin memperhatikannya. Sehun dengan _apron_ merah yang terlihat sangat pas di badannya, rambut merah mudanya yang terlihat sangat halus, dan bokong Sehun yang berisi, Jongin tidak akan berbohong kalau bagian itu adalah bagian yang paling lama dilihatnya. Jongin tidak pernah menyesal karena ayahnya memintanya untuk mencari suami dan merubah orientasi seksualnya, karena dia mendapatkan Sehun.

"-yung, apa kau mendengarkanku?" Sehun menoleh dari tempatnya mencuci sayur.

Jongin segera tersadar dari lamunannya, "Kau berbicara apa?"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan mendekati Jongin, "Apa hyung sakit?" Sehun bertanya sambil meletakkan tangannya di dahi Jongin, _tidak panas,_ gumamnya.

"Mungkin aku hanya kelelahan, jadi tadi kau berbicara apa Sehunna?" Jongin memegang kedua pundak Sehun.

"Tadi aku bertanya, hyung mau mandi dulu atau menunggu sambil menonton televisi saja?"

"Mandi dulu saja." Sepertinya air dingin bisa mengembalikan otaknya yang tadi sempat berpikiran aneh.

* * *

Jongin selesai mandi dan kembali menghampiri Sehun yang terlihat sudah menyelesaikan beberapa masakannya, "Mandilah dulu Sehunna, ini sudah hampir malam. Biar aku yang meneruskannya."

"Ah hyung sudah selesai?" Jongin mengangguk, "Hyung menonton televisi saja dulu, kita tinggal menunggu ayamnya matang, apinya sudah ku kecilkan, jadi bisa ku tinggalkan mandi dulu." Jongin hanya mengangguk lagi dan mengikuti saran Sehun untuk menonton televisi di ruang tengah.

Selesai mandi, Sehun keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju yang terlihat lebih longgar dan nyaman lalu kembali ke dapur, Jongin pun mengikutinya.

Terlihat Sehun yang sedang menyiapkan ayamnya, "Ada yang perlu kubantu?" Jongin sebenarnya tidak bisa apa-apa mengenai masak-memasak.

"Bisa tolong hyung ambilkan nasi dan menaruhnya di mangkuk?" Sehun berkata lembut. Jongin langsung melakukan apa yang diminta Sehun, senang ternyata dirinya bisa membantu.

* * *

Sudah hampir larut malam, Jongin sudah meminum susunya. Sehun dan Jongin sudah bersiap untuk tidur. Kali ini Jongin tidak menunggu Sehun bergerak-gerak dulu dalam tidurnya untuk memeluk Sehun. Jongin sengaja meminta Sehun untuk tidak menutup tirai di kamarnya, Jongin ingin melihat langit katanya. Padahal langit malam ini gelap tertutup awan mendung.

"Hyung," panggil Sehun yang dibalas gumaman oleh Jongin yang sesekali menyesap harum rambut Sehun, "menurut hyung pernikahan itu seperti apa bagi pasangan seperti kita?"

Jongin sempat terdiam sebentar memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk Sehun, "Pernikahan itu tetap sekali seumur hidup bagiku apa pun jenis pasangannya. Pernikahan itu dilandasi oleh cinta, cinta memang tidak akan memberikan _happily ever after_ seperti yang kau lihat di dongeng-dongeng sebelum tidur, tapi cinta bisa membuat kita bersama sampai tua, sampai maut yang memisahkan kita."

"Apa hyung mencintaiku?" Sehun bertanya pelan.

Jongin mengusap hidungnya di rambut Sehun, mencoba menyesapnya lebih dalam, "Aku tidak akan melakukan semua ini kalau aku tidak mencintaimu. Kau terlalu indah untuk disakiti Sehunna."

Sehun berbalik dan memeluk Jongin dari depan, "Aku juga mencintai hyung." Sehun menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam pelukan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun, dia mengusap-usap punggung Sehun, "Selamat malam Sehunna."

"Selamat malam hyung." Sehun menjawab dengan gumaman.

* * *

 ** _How?_**

 ** _Isn't long enough, I know. Wanna ask you guys, do you want "Jongin's Propose" or just lovey dovey for next chapter?_**


	7. Propose

**_Hope you like this fiction_ :)**

* * *

"Empat puluh sembilan ribu Tuan." Sehun menyebutkan harga yang harus dibayar seorang pria yang membeli _ice cream_ di toko tempatnya bekerja.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Donghae saja, kita kebetulan satu kampus. Aku satu tingkat di atasmu." Pria tadi berkata sambil menyerahkan uangnya pada Sehun. Matanya memperhatikan Sehun lekat.

Sehun masih menyiapkan kembalian untuk Donghae saat Jongin menghampiri mereka.

Jongin memandang Donghae sengit, menarik Sehun menjauh, "Ku serahkan dia padamu Park." Dan menyerahkan tugas Sehun yang belum selesai tadi pada Chanyeol, Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun langsung menghampiri Chanyeol dan Donghae.

Setelah hampir satu tahun menjadi kekasih Sehun, menjemput Sehun pada Jumat sore sepulang kerja menjadi rutinitas bagi Jongin.

Seperti sore ini. Bedanya kali ini dia mengajak Chanyeol.

Setelah duduk di salah satu bangku kosong Jongin mengatur nafasnya untuk meredam emosi sedangkan Sehun memandangnya tidak suka, "Kenapa hyung harus menarikku paksa begitu? Membuat tanganku sakit saja." Karena kelelahan membuat emosi Sehun gampang naik.

"Oh bagus sekali sekarang kau menyalahkanku karena tanganmu sakit sedangkan sebelumnya kau tersenyum seperti orang bodoh kepada pria tadi." Jongin berkata penuh emosi dengan suara rendah yang terdengar tajam.

"Aku selalu tersenyum begitu pada semua pelanggan hyung, ada apa sih denganmu?"

Jongin melihat ke arah lain sambil mengatur emosinya, dia tidak mau berakhir dengan menyakiti Sehun.

"Dia menyukaimu Sehunna." Jongin berkata dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Kenapa hyung bisa berkata begitu?" Sehun menatap Jongin bingung.

"Dari caranya melihatmu, dia seperti ingin memakanmu. Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Sehun mencari-cari kata yang pernah Baekhyun sebutkan saat Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol dengan pria manis lain, "Emmm," Sehun ragu, "hyung cemburu?" Dia berkata pelan.

Jongin menatap Sehun tajam, tapi kembali melunak saat melihat Sehun ketakutan. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan, "Iya aku cemburu." Jongin menundukkan kepalanya.

Sehun terkekeh dan mengelus tangan Jongin, membuat Jongin melihat senyum indah Sehun, "Aku milikmu sepenuhnya, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan hyung?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Maafkan aku Sehunna, sepertinya kelelahan membuat emosiku cepat naik." Jongin menggenggam balik tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum dan melihat ke arah kasir, Donghae sudah pergi, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sedang bercanda, sepertinya semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Ujar Jongin, membuat perhatian Sehun kembali tertuju kepadanya.

"Aku mendengarkan." Sehun membalas.

Jongin mengeluarkan kotak beludru berwarna biru tua dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun, "Bukalah."

Sehun melepaskan genggaman tangan Jongin dan membuka kotak yang diberikan Jongin. Sebuah kartu, "Hyung.." Sehun bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku tahu." Jongin berkata, "Ini terlalu cepat, tapi menunggu sepanjang minggu untuk melihatmu bangun dalam pelukanku itu melelahkan. Saat aku bermimpi buruk, bermimpi kau meninggalkanku, aku tidak bisa memastikan langsung bahwa kau tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku," Jongin menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Jadi Sehun, maukah kau tinggal bersamaku?"

Mungkin Jongin terlalu paranoid bahwa Sehun akan meninggalkannya bersama orang lain, maka dari itu mimpi buruknya hampir selalu tentang itu. Tapi semua mimpi buruk itu tidak akan membuatnya sekalut ini saat dia terbangun dengan Sehun di pelukannya. Jongin dan Sehun hanya bisa tidur bersama saat akhir pekan, itu jadi semacam rutinitas mereka. Tapi Jongin ingin merubah itu, dengan memberi Sehun kartu kunci _apartment_ nya dan mengajak Sehun tinggal bersamanya. Jongin tahu mungkin dia terlalu paranoid, tapi Jongin tidak peduli, asalkan Sehun berada di sampingnya.

"Tapi hyung, tinggal bersamamu malah akan membuatku sangat merepotkanmu bukan?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasa direpotkan olehmu Sehunna, aku malah merasa senang jika bisa berada di sampingmu."

"Tapi nanti hyung akan bersikeras mengantarkanku ke kampus atau menjemputku, hyung kan sibuk, aku tidak mau merepotkan." Sehun terdengar sedikit merengek.

Jongin mengusap pipi kanan Sehun dengan ibu jarinya, "Sebentar lagi kau wisuda, sebulan atau dua bulan mengantarmu tidak akan membuatku mati." Jongin meyakinkan Sehun, "Ku mohon Sehunna, jangan buat kedatangan Chanyeol kesini sia-sia. Tinggallah bersamaku." Jongin memohon.

Sehun mengangguk membuat Jongin senang dan mencium pipi kanan Sehun yang sedari tadi di usapnya. "Hyung," Panggil Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Jongin, "memang apa hubungannya dengan kedatangan Chanyeol hyung?"

"Oh itu, dia yang membantu kita membawa barang-barangmu saat pindah nanti." Sehun hanya menggeleng mendengar perkataan Jongin.

* * *

 **Dua bulan kemudian**

"Sehun, kau melihat kaus kakiku dimana tidak?" Jongin berteriak dari dalam kamar mereka.

"Aku menaruhnya di atas nakas hyung." Sehun menjawab sambil membereskan apa saja yang akan dibawanya nanti.

"Kalau dasiku dimana?"

Sehun menghampiri Jongin, "Aku dari tadi memegangi dasimu hyung, kau bilang ingin dipasangkan tadi."

Jongin tersenyum, "Aku lupa hehe" Jongin tertawa garing.

"Yang akan di wisuda itu aku hyung, kenapa hyung yang panik sih?" Sehun berkata sambil memasangkan dasi Jongin.

"Karena kau akan menjadi wisudawan paling cantik," Jongin mencium pipi kiri Sehun, "paling manis," Lalu pipi kanan Sehun, "dengan indeks prestasi yang bagus," Lalu hidung Sehun, "dan orang lain harus tahu bahwa kau _sudah_ mempunyai pasangan yang sangat cocok denganmu." Dan mengecup dahi Sehun lama.

"Sudah." Sehun melepaskan ciuman Jongin setelah dia selesai memakaikan dasi untuk Jongin, "Dengan penampilan begini, aku yakin hyung akan menjadi pendamping wisuda paling tampan yang pernah ada." Jongin baru akan membalas Sehun dengan perkataan _cheesy_ lainnya, saat Sehun berbicara, "Jadi ayo kita berangkat, karena kita akan terlambat kalau tidak cepat-cepat." Dan Sehun meninggalkan Jongin untuk mengambil tasnya. Membuat Jongin merengut sebal.

Sehun akan di wisuda hari ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun mengumpulkan uang untuk kuliah akhirnya Sehun berhasil lulus dalam waktu kurang dari tiga tahun. Sebuah prestasi membanggakan bagi Jongin, maka dari itu dia membelikan Sehun _tuxedo_ putih yang sangat manis untuk Sehun sedangkan dirinya memakai _tuxedo_ hitam untuk mendampingi Sehun. Membuat Sehun menjadi wisudawan paling cantik dan manis hari ini adalah tujuannya.

* * *

"LULUS DENGAN NILAI _SUMMA CUM LAUDE, OH SEHUN!"_ Sehun maju untuk melaksanakan prosesi wisudanya. Setelah selesai Sehun langsung menemui Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya yang sudah menunggu Sehun.

Ibu Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun begitu Sehun sampai di tempat mereka menunggu, "Ibu bangga padamu nak, Ibu tidak akan khawatir menyerahkan Jongin padamu kalau sudah begini." Sehun melepaskan pelukan Ibu Jongin.

"Ibu." Jongin memanggil ibunya agar berhenti mengejeknya.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu Sehun." Ayah Jongin menjabat tangan Sehun. "Aku lega cucuku akan lebih pintar dari ayahnya nanti." Meledaklah tawa Sehun dan Ibu Jongin, sedangkan Jongin hanya merengut sebal, dia bisa apa kalau ayahnya sudah berkata begitu, ayahnya kan selalu benar.

"Sudah-sudah." Ibu Jongin melerai saat Jongin ingin membalas perkataan ayahnya, "Kami akan menunggumu di rumah ya. Kita harus merayakannya."

"Cepatlah pulang setelah latihan nak, kami duluan." Ayah Jongin berkata.

Sehun dan Jongin sama-sama menundukkan kepala mereka kepada kedua orangtua Jongin.

"Selamat ya Sehunna, kau benar-benar membanggakan. Kau bahkan bisa lulus dengan sangat cepat." Jongin memberikan rangkaian bunga pada Sehun dan mencium pipi Sehun.

"Terima kasih hyung." Sehun merona.

"Ehm ayo kita pergi sekarang, kita harus ke tempat latihanku lalu ke rumah ayah dan ibu."

"Tentu." Jongin pun menautkan jemari mereka saat berjalan.

* * *

Jongin memang sengaja membawa motor karena tadi mereka hampir terlambat sampai ke acara Sehun, jadi sekarang mereka pergi ke sirkuit pun menggunakan motor Jongin. Mereka bahkan masih memakai _tuxedo_ karena tadi Jongin bilang mereka akan terlambat untuk latihan kalau berganti baju dulu.

"Hyung, kurasa kita sedang diikuti." Sehun berbicara agak keras agar terdengar Jongin.

"Hanya perasaanmu saja Sehunna." Balas Jongin. Sementara Sehun yakin beberapa motor di belakang mereka bukan seperti pengguna jalan lainnya, lagi pula jalan ini cukup sepi.

"Kenapa kita tidak lewat jalan yang biasa saja sih hyung?" Sehun mencoba menepis kekhawatirannya karena semakin banyak motor yang mengikuti mereka.

Motor-motor itu menambah kecepatannya dan memepet motor Jongin, meminta Jongin untuk menepikan motornya. Mau tidak mau Jongin menepikan motornya. Sehun tidak bisa melihat wajah si pengendara motor karena tertutupi helm, Sehun sangat takut saat ini, tapi Jongin terlihat tenang-tenang saja. Sehun turun dari motor begitu pula Jongin, Jongin melepas helmnya dan menghadap Sehun, "Tetap disini." Ujarnya tenang. Sehun menggeleng, namun Jongin tetap menjauh.

Jongin menghampiri orang yang tadi menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan motor dengan tenang. Tentu saja Sehun takut orang itu melukai Jongin atau apa, kenapa Jongin bisa setenang itu sih?

Sehun melihat ke sekelilingnya, entah berapa motor yang mengerubungi mereka, Sehun berinisiatif untuk mengeluarkan ponselnya sampai orang yang dihampiri Jongin tadi memberikan setumpuk kertas pada Jongin, membuat Sehun mengerutkan dahinya heran. Entah dari mana terdengar alunan musik, Sehun sangat mengenal lagu ini karena Jongin sangat senang mendengarkannya, _Sugar_ dari _Maroon5._

Jongin kembali menghadap Sehun dengan mengenggam tumpukkan kertas tadi di depan dadanya.

Di kertas itu tertulis

 _ **Hi cotton candy,**_

Jongin memberikan kertas itu pada orang yang di temuinya tadi membuat kertas lain terlihat,

 _ **This is awkward, but bear with me**_

Jongin memberikan lagi kertas tadi pada orang disebelahnya

 _ **Aku telah memikirkan hal ini, kau selalu berkata…**_

Jongin kembali melakukan hal yang sama, memberikan kertasnya

" _ **Aku tidak yakin apakah aku pantas mendampingimu."**_

Jongin melakukannya lagi, memberikan kertasnya

" _ **Menikah denganmu adalah hal yang kuimpikan tapi aku tidak yakin pantas untukmu."**_

Jongin memberikan lagi kertasnya

 _ **Tapi aku juga selalu mengatakan hal yang sama untuk menghilangkan keraguanmu**_

Jongin memberikan kertasnya lagi

 _ **Tidak ada orang lain yang membuatku bahagia seperti kau membuatku bahagia**_

Jongin meneruskan memberikan kertasnya

 _ **Aku hanya ingin menua bersamamu**_

Jongin memberikan lagi kertasnya

 _ **Walaupun otakku berkata tidak mungkin**_

Jongin memberikan kertasnya

 _ **Tapi hatiku selalu berkata hanya menginginkanmu**_

Jongin memberikan lagi kertasnya

 _ **Jadi Sehun**_

Jongin memberikan kertasnya lagi dan terlihatlah kertas terakhir dari tumpukkan kertas tersebut,

 _ **Will you marry me?**_

Sehun tidak tahu harus berkata apa, Jongin bahkan menambahkan gambar kucing yang sangat lucu di bawah kata-katanya.

 _ **Your sugar**_

 _ **Yes, please**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me**_

 _ **I'm right here. 'cause I need**_

 _ **Little love and little sympathy**_

 _ **You show me good loving**_

 _ **Make it alright**_

 _ **Need a little sweetness in my life**_

 _ **Your sugar**_

 _ **Yes, please**_

 _ **Won't you come and put it down on me**_

Hanya suara itu yang terdengar saat Jongin menunggu jawaban Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sudah tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, tadi dia ketakutan karena dia pikir dia dan Jongin sedang di rampok tapi tiba-tiba Jongin melamarnya, di pinggir jalan ini, dengan sangat manis, bagaimana Sehun bisa menolaknya? Bahkan otaknya tidak bisa memikirkan kata lain selain _iya._

Sehun mengangguk membuat Jongin tersenyum dan semua orang tadi bersorak. Seseorang dari motor tadi memberikan sebuket bunga pada Jongin dan kotak beludru, Jongin menghampiri Sehun.

Jongin menyerahkan buket bunganya pada Sehun dan berlutut, "Aku sebenarnya gugup, takut, ini sesuatu yang baru buatku. Kau sangat manis, setiap perlakuanmu membuatku semakin mencintaimu. Jadi Sehun, _will you,"_ Jongin mengambil jeda membuka kotak beludru tadi, _"marry me?"_

 _ **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted**_

' _ **Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So, I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye**_

Bahkan Jongin memutar lagu kesukaan Sehun kali ini. Jongin menanyakan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, Sehun mengangguk dan berkata, " _Yes._ " Katanya pelan.

" _Yes_?" Jongin bertanya lagi.

"Yes." Sehun menjawab lebih keras.

Jongin tersenyum puas, "Jadi habis ini apa?" Tanyanya pada orang yang tadi memegang kertas-kertas yang digunakan Jongin untuk melamar Sehun.

Orang itu membuka helmnya yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol, "Pasang cincinnya bodoh." Chanyeol berkata kesal.

"Oh." Seolah tersadar Jongin berdiri dan memasangkan cincinnya pada Sehun lalu mengecup dahi Sehun. Jongin memeluk Sehun erat sekali karena tanpa sadar Sehun menangis.

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun dan menghadap teman-temannya yang tadi membantunya melamar Sehun, mereka bersorak bahagia karena akhirnya Jongin di terima. Chanyeol memeluk Jongin, "Akhirnya kau melakukannya Jong." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin.

Sedangkan Baekhyun yang ternyata ada disana langsung menghampiri Sehun dan memberikannya _tissue,_ oh Baekhyun pun menangis tak kalah derasnya dengan Sehun.

"Selamat ya Sehunna." Baekhyun berkata dengan suara seraknya.

Sehun terkekeh, "Jadi ini yang kau lakukan sampai tidak datang ke wisudaku hyung?"

"Ada wartawan Jong! Ayo cepat!" Chanyeol berseru sambil menarik Baekhyun.

Sehun yang belum menyadari apa yang terjadi langsung di tarik Jongin naik ke motornya lagi dan pergi dari sana.

"Ada apa hyung?" Sehun bertanya panik.

"Ada wartawan." Jongin menjawab tak kalah panik.

* * *

Tidak ada latihan sama sekali, Jongin berbohong. Sampai di sirkuit yang ada adalah kedua orang tua Jongin, keluarganya di panti asuhan dulu, bahkan keluarga Baekhyun. Pada jalanan sirkuit disusun kursi-kursi persis seperti gereja, bahkan dilapisi oleh karpet merah. Terlihat seperti altar.

"Hyung, ini apa?" Sehun berkata ragu.

"Pernikahan kita." Jawab Jongin santai sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

Jongin menarik tangan Sehun sampai ke depan altar menghadap pendeta yang akan melakukan pemberkatan pada mereka.

"Siap?" Tanya Jongin pada Sehun.

"Aku bahkan tidak berpikir untuk mengatakan tidak hari ini hyung." Sehun tersenyum.

Jongin pun mengangguk lalu menghadap pada pendeta yang sudah menunggu mereka, "Kami siap!"

Chanyeol terlihat berlari sampai ke altar, "Bahkan cincin pernikahanmu ada padaku. Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali sih?" Chanyeol berkata sambil mengatur nafasnya membuat para undangan terkekeh.

* * *

Pemberkatan berlangsung dengan hikmat, sangat sakral. Resepsi pun berlangsung meriah dan menyenangkan karena Jongin hanya mengundang orang-orang terdekat mereka saja.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuk Sehun, wisuda, dilamar dengan tiba-tiba, bahkan pernikahannya. Jongin benar-benar membuatnya sangat lelah hari ini, tapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sehun bahagia hari ini. Bahagia sampai tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum.

"Sehunna?" Jongin masuk kamar setelah mandi dan langsung berbaring di samping Sehun. Sehun tidak menjawab panggilan Jongin. Jadi Jongin berbaring telentang menghadap langit-langit seperti yang Sehun lakukan, "Apa kau bahagia hari ini?" Jongin bertanya.

Cukup lama sampai Sehun menjawab, "Mungkin kalau ada kata yang lebih dari kata bahagia untuk menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini aku akan menggunakannya hyung. Tapi ya, aku sangat bahagia." Ujarnya.

"Bahagia sampai lupa melepas helmmu?" Jongin tertawa mengingat Sehun yang tidak melepaskan helmnya saat dilamar tadi.

"Kau orang yang membuatku takut lalu bahagia sampai aku bahkan lupa untuk melepas helmku saat aku dilamar, kau bahkan mengecup dahiku saat aku masih memakai helm, kenapa kau tidak," Sehun terbangun untuk memukul Jongin, tapi, "Uh kenapa hyung tidak memakai baju begitu?" Sehun bertanya karena Jongin hanya memakai _boxer_ nya.

"Kenapa harus dipakai kalau nanti dilepas juga?"

* * *

 ** _This is end of the story_**

 ** _I know this so cheesy, but please bear with me 'cause after this, I'll post the side story of this fiction_**

 ** _thank you guys for always leave a review, and to follow and favorite this story that's mean love to me, so sorry 'cause I can't even give some conflict on their life, I just can't, sorry_**

 ** _see you on next fiction, thank you :)_**


	8. Side Stories

**_Please read carefully the tittle for each story so you won't be confuse_**

 ** _hope you like this fiction_ :)**

* * *

 _ **Sehun's life before meet Jongin**_

Sehun dan Baekhyun baru saja selesai membersihkan toko setelah toko tutup. Sekarang mereka sedang mengambil barang-barang yang mereka tinggalkan di loker khusus pegawai.

"Ayo pulang Sehunna." Ajak Baekhyun saat dia sudah selesai mengemasi barangnya.

Sehun menghela nafas, "Aku bosaaan hyung." Sehun merengek.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Bosan di malam hari begini? Kita kan baru selesai kerja, apa kau tidak lelah? Biasanya juga kita langsung pulang dan tidur."

Sehun menatap Baekhyun, "Nah itu, aku bosan karena kehidupan kita terus begitu, kuliah, kerja, pulang, lalu begitu terus entah sampai kapan. Aku bosaaaan hyung."

Baekhyun memegang kdua sisi wajah Sehun, "Jesus, tolong maafkan anak ini karena telah mengeluh atas semua kemudahan yang telah kau berikan." Lalu Baekhyun mengecup dahi Sehun.

"Masih banyak orang diluar sana yang menginginkan hidup yang kita jalani saat ini, jadi behentilah mengeluh." Sehun mengangguk. "Ayo pulang." Baekhyun mengajak Sehun lagi.

* * *

 _ **Jongin's life before meet Sehun**_

"Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku begitu saja! Bagaimana bisa kau lebih memilih pria itu dari pada aku!" Jongin berteriak pada wanita yang sekarang sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan dunia dongengmu sampai kau tidak sadar aku hanya butuh uangmu. Kau mengharapkan _happy ending_ huh?" Wanita itu mendengus. "Bangunlah Jongin, kau bukan apa-apa kalau bukan karena hartamu."

Emosi Jongin sudah tidak bisa di tahan lagi jadi dia lebih memilih menjauhi wanita itu dari pada berakhir dengan menyakitinya, _hell,_ Jongin tidak mau berakhir konyol kalau sampai media tahu dia menyakiti wanita.

"Kau tidak sesempurna itu Kim Jongin! Berkacalah!" Itu yang terakhir didengar Jongin sebelum Jongin memasuki _lift._

 _Berkacalah katanya,_ Jongin tersenyum miris di dalam _lift._ Ini bukan kali pertamanya dia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh kekasihnya setelah banyak yang Jongin korbankan untuk mereka. Walaupun uang bukan hal yang sulit untuk Jongin tapi tetap saja kan seperti Jongin membeli kebahagiaan semu dari mereka. Jongin benar-benar muak akan senyum palsu mereka, tapi bodohnya dia terus saja tertipu.

* * *

"Aku tidak suka melihatmu terpuruk seperti ini, tidak fokus bekerja, tidak pernah memecahkan rekor baru dalam pertandinganmu, makan pun sulit. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi Jongin. Kau harus bisa _move on._ " Ayah Jongin memulai _meeting_ yang katanya penting.

"Aku hanya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik Yah." Jongin menjawab.

"Kau patah hati, merasa di khianati, iya aku tahu, tapi itu tidak bisa kau jadikan alasan untuk menghancurkan hidupmu sendiri seperti ini." Ayah Jongin mengambil jeda, "Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi orang yang cepat menyerah hanya karena patah hati." Ayahnya berkata lebih lembut.

Jongin menundukkan kepalanya, merenungkan perkataan ayahnya.

"Kita akan mencari calon pendamping untukmu, calon suami. Aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya, kau tinggal berdiskusi dengan _team_ yang sudah ku buat untuk sistemnya." Ayahnya berkata final.

"Tapi kenapa harus laki-laki? Ayah kan tahu aku _straight._ " Tidak ada nada protes sedikit pun disana, murni hanya bertanya pada ayahnya. Jongin memang benar-benar anak yang baik.

"Karena semua wanita yang kau kenal hanya menghabiskan uangmu saja dan menghilang saat kau memberikan apa yang mereka inginkan." Jongin diam. Ayahnya selalu benar.

* * *

 _ **Sehun's life after meet Jongin**_

Sehun baru saja keluar dari tempat wawancara dengan Jongin. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke gereja dan berdoa.

"Aku hanya mengikuti rencanamu, terlalu banyak untuk memohon lebih, tapi kalau boleh, aku ingin bisa menjadi pendamping Kim Jongin." Sehun menghela nafas, "Tuhan maafkan aku yang terlalu banyak dosa ini dan lindungilah aku selalu dari buruknya dunia ini," Sehun mengakhiri doanya. "Amin."

* * *

 _ **Jongin's life after meet Sehun**_

"Jadi apa hasil pencarian yang kalian lakukan?" Jongin bertanya pada orang-orang di depannya.

"Orang yang benar-benar jujur tentang CV dan jawaban saat wawancara dengan Tuan ada dalam map ini." Salah satu dari orang tersebut menyerahkan map biru pada Jongin.

Jongin membuka map dan membacanya untuk melihat nama siapa saja yang tertera disana, "Hanya empat orang?" Jongin bertanya tidak percaya. "Dari entah berapa puluh orang yang melamar, yang benar-benar jujur hanya empat orang?" Jongin menggeleng. Dia sudah muak dengan kebohongan, maka dari itu dia ingin memastikan sendiri apa semua yang didengarnya dari orang-orang tersebut bohong atau tidak.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka menipu umur Tuan, banyak yang mengubah umurnya agar menjadi lebih muda dari anda."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mempermasalahkan umur." Gumamnya. "Kalian boleh pergi." Ujarnya pada orang-orang tadi.

"Kami permisi tuan." Salah satunya berkata.

Setelah orang-orang tersebut pergi, Jongin membuka CV orang-orang yang namanya tertulis pada kertas yang tadi diserahkan oleh orang-orangnya.

Jongin memperhatikan kertas-kertas tersebut dengan serius, lalu menuliskan sesuatu pada catatan pribadinya, "Kim Heechul si _red velvet,"_ gumam Jongin sambil menulis, "padahal _manner_ nya benar-benar kacau, ternyata orang seperti ini malah jujur." Dia meneruskan menulis, "Lee Sungjong si _lollypop,_ dia manis juga." Jongin menulis nama berikutnya, "Jo Youngmin, si _apple yoghurt,_ bahkan yang ini lebih manis lagi," gumamnya. "Oh Sehun si _cotton candy,_ ah anak polos ini memang tidak mungkin berbohong." Jongin menambahkan catatan lainnya. Setelah selesai, Jongin mengetikkan pesan di ponselnya dan mengirimkan pesan pada tiga calon yang menurutnya paling menarik.

* * *

 _ **Jongin's date with Lollypop**_

 _Lollypop_ masuk ke ruangan Jongin dan langsung duduk di samping Jongin tanpa peduli apa pendapat Jongin.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanyanya pada Jongin.

"Bekerja." Ujarnya, "Aku minta maaf karena harus menemuimu sambil bekerja seperti ini, ayahku meminta aku menyelesaikan ini sebelum sore ini jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya."

 _Lollypop_ hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti, jadi Jongin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Tidak sampai lima menit _lollypop_ sudah mengeluh, "Huaah bosan. Aku jalan-jalan keluar ya." Lalu dia pergi tanpa menunggu tanggapan Jongin. Jongin menghela nafas lelah melihat kelakuan _lollypop._

* * *

 _ **Jongin's date with Apple yoghurt**_

 _Apple yoghurt_ memasuki ruangan Jongin dan berdiri di hadapan Jongin cukup lama karena tidak tahu harus apa, sampai Jongin sadar ada orang lain di ruangannya, "Ya ampun maaf aku terlalu serius, silahkan duduk." Jongin mempersilahkannya duduk di samping Jongin.

"Aku minta maaf karena harus menemuimu sambil bekerja seperti ini, ayahku meminta aku menyelesaikan ini sebelum sore ini jadi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Kata Jongin seperti hari sebelumnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya, jadi Jongin kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Jongin bertanya.

"Baik." Jawabnya singkat.

"Keluargamu?" Jongin mencoba lagi.

"Baik juga." Hening kembali. _Akan susah kalau begini,_ pikir Jongin.

* * *

 _ **How Baekhyun meet Chanyeol?**_

Baekhyun berjalan terburu-buru dari tempat tinggal Sehun setelah selesai mendadani Sehun. Baekhyun berjalan menuju halte bus yang ada di seberang tempat tinggal Sehun. Baekhyun terlalu terburu-buru sampai tidak menyadari bahwa lampu bagi pejalan kaki masih merah dan ada motor yang melaju ke arahnya.

Baekhyun hanya bisa terdiam melihat motor yang melaju ke arahnya dan menutup mata sementara orang-orang sudah berteriak untuk menyuruhnya menyingkir, untungnya refleks si pengendara motor bagus. Dia langsung menghentikkan motornya, menyebabkan bunyi yang memekakan telinga.

Baekhyun masih menutup mata sementara pengendara motor tadi meminggirkan motornya, dia menarik Baekhyun ke pinggir membuat Baekhyun membuka matanya, "Apa aku sudah di surga?" Tanyanya saat melihat si pengendara motor tadi membuka helm.

Pengendara motor tadi terkekeh, "Kau masih di dunia kok. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Tawanya adalah tawa terindah yang pernah Baekhyun dengar dan suara rendahnya itu, ya ampun, Baekhyun bahkan lupa kalau dia terlambat. "Aku terlambat." Gumamnya.

Pengendara motor tadi bingung, "Terlambat kemana?" Dia bertanya.

"Kampus." Baekhyun menjawab seolah nyawanya hilang tadi.

"Ya ampun kau ini kenapa tenang-tenang saja?" Pria tadi memasang helmnya dan menaiki motornya, "Ayo naik." Dia meminta Baekhyun menaiki motornya dan Baekhyun hanya menurut.

Pengendara motor tadi langsung memacu motornya, "Siapa namamu?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang agak keras.

"Baekhyun." Jawab Baekhyun tak kalah keras. Sepertinya dia mulai sadar.

"Aku Chanyeol." Balas pengendara motor tadi, "Jadi Baekhyun, dimana kampusmu?"

* * *

 _ **The investigation**_

 _Convenience store_ tempat _Yoghurt apple bekerja_

"Oh kau harus bertanggung jawab karena membuatku harus menyamar jadi jelek begini Jong." Ujar Chanyeol. Saat ini mereka sedang memulai mengawasi _apple yoghurt._

"Berhentilah mengeluh Park, itu membuat penyamaran menjadi jelekmu semakin sempurna." Jongin berkata.

Chanyeol mendengus, "Sampai kapan kita memperhatikan orang yang auranya seram itu? Aku lebih tertarik memperhatikan _cotton candy._ Waah aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi."

Jongin menatapnya tajam, "Apa?" Chanyeol bertanya pura-pura bodoh, dia mengerti sekali Jongin kesal.

"Ayo pergi." Jongin berkata lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

* * *

Toko _ice cream_ tempat _cotton candy_ bekerja

"Ingat tidak pria manis yang kuceritakan padamu?" Chanyeol bertanya pelan.

Jongin mendengus malas, "Kau selalu bercerita tentang pria manis setiap hari Park." Jongin kembali memperhatikan _cotton candy_ nya.

Chanyeol menggeleng keras "Pria manis yang hampir ku tabrak itu. Ternyata dia temannya si _cotton candy._ Orang yang mencatat pesanan kita tadi."

Jongin menatap ke arah Chanyeol, "Lalu untungnya buatku apa?" Jongin berkata santai.

"Dasar tidak peka!" Chanyeol menggeram sebal.

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun and Chanyeol's second meeting**_

"Hai _cotton candy._ Kau tambah manis saja." Kata Chanyeol sambil membuka maskernya.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa orang yang dicurigainya memanggil Sehun dengan nama yang seharusnya tidak banyak diketahui orang lain. Dan kenapa orang yang dicurigainya ternyata adalah orang yang membuatnya uring-uringan akhir-akhir ini karena dia lupa meminta nomor ponselnya.

Sehun sudah menjauh bersama Kim Jongin. Hanya tinggal dia dan Chanyeol.

"Senang bisa bertemu denganmu lagi. Apa kabar?" Chanyeol membuka percakapan.

" _Well,_ lebih baik dari pada saat kita bertemu pertama kali." Ujarnya, "Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku ke kampus waktu itu."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau bahkan sudah mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam kampusmu. Aku sampai tidak sempat meminta nomor ponselmu." Baekhyun merona mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **After Sehun met Jongin's parents**_

Jongin mengantarkan Sehun kembali ke tempat tinggalnya pada minggu pagi. Sehun tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Berbagi kabahagiaan.

"Hallo." Sapa Baekhyun.

"Hyung!" Sehun berkata riang.

"Dari suaramu sepertinya semua berlangsung dengan lancar hm? Bagaimana calon mertua?" Baekhyun menggoda.

"Berkat bantuan hyung semua menjadi sangat lancar." Sehun tersenyum, "Dan oh calon mertua ya ampun mendengar kata-kata itu perutku terasa geli, mereka benar-benar sangat baik hyung."

"Aku turut berbahagia untukmu Sehunna." Baekhyun berkata.

"Emm hyung sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

"Bertanya apa?"

"Janji untuk tidak menertawakanku ya hyung?" Baekhyun terkekeh di tempatnya.

"Bahkan kau yang ingin bertanya, tapi ya aku berjanji tidak akan menertawakanmu, jadi apa pertanyaannya?"

"Jangan memotong perkataanku." Terdengar gumaman Baekhyun, "Di perutku terasa ada kupu-kupu terbang saat Kim Jongin mengucapkan kata-kata manis atau memanggilku dengan sebutan ' _calon suamiku'_." Terdengar kekehan di telepon, "Hyung sudah berjanji untuk tidak tertawa!" Sehun merengek.

"Aku tidak tertawa, ayo teruskan ceritamu." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Lalu saat aku melihat Kim Jongin masih menyimpan foto mantan kekasihnya rasanya jantungku terasa sakit sekali, aku sempat berpikir bahwa aku terkena serangan jantung kemarin. Kenapa aku merasa begitu hyung?"

"Kau sedang jatuh cinta." Baekhyun berkata ringan.

"Jatuh cinta?" Sehun berkata ragu, "Dengan siapa?"

Terdengar suara tawa yang meledak dari ujung telepon, "Hyuuung kau sudah berjanji untuk tidak tertawa." Rengeknya lagi.

"Aku tidak tertawa. Tadi hyungku yang tertawa." Ujar Baekhyun.

"KAU MENGGUNAKAN _LOUD SPEAKER?"_ Sehun berteriak frustasi sedangkan Baekhyun malah tertawa mendengarnya.

* * *

 _ **Bad meeting**_

Jongin terus memperhatikan jam yang melingkar di tangannya sedari tadi, "Yah." Dia berbisik pada ayah yang berada disampingnya.

"Tidak sekarang Jongin. Tunggu sampai ini selesai."

Jongin menghela nafas kesal, Sehun pasti akan marah besar padanya. Dia memandang _client_ yang sedang presentasi kesal, _kapan semua penyiksaan ini berakhir sih?_ Pikirnya.

* * *

 _ **Chanyeol and Baekhyun's date**_

"Aku ingin membeli kopi dulu, apakah kau mau?" Chanyeol berkata pada Baekhyun

Mereka baru saja keluar dari bioskop setelah menonton film tadi.

"Sepertinya kopi tidak buruk." Baekhyun menjawab.

Sesampainya di _coffee shop_ mereka menyebutkan pesanan mereka.

Baekhyun melihat sekeliling dan terkekeh, "Kenapa kau tertawa?" Chanyeol bertanya heran.

Baekhyun berbisik, "Meja di arah jam satu, disana ada Sehun dan Jongin yang menyembunyikan diri mereka di bawah meja."

Chanyeol menengok sekilas ke arah yang dikatakan Baekhyun dan menggeleng, "Kenapa mereka tidak sadar kalau meja sependek itu tidak bisa menutupi badan tinggi mereka?" Baekhyun hanya tertawa menanggapi perkataan Chanyeol.

* * *

 _ **Nightmare**_

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan di bawah sinar bulan yang entah mengapa sangat terang sekali hari ini. Jongin mendekap Sehun lebih erat karena tidak mau Sehun kedinginan.

"Hyung," Panggil Sehun. "Aku ingin berpisah denganmu."

Jongin tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun, "Lucu sekali bercandamu Sehunna."

Sehun menjauh dari Jongin, "Aku serius." Sehun berkata kesal, "Hyung menyebalkan, membelikanku ini itu layaknya aku _sugar baby,"_ Jongin terkejut, dari mana Sehun tahu istilah seperti itu, "berdampingan dengan hyung membuat orang lain memandangku remeh, katanya aku tidak pantas bersanding dengan hyung."

"Sehunna." Jongin bingung harus berkata apa.

"Aku sudah lelah hyung, aku akan mencari pria lain yang lebih pantas denganku saja." Sehun berbalik, "Selamat tinggal hyung." Dan meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin ingin berlari mengejar Sehun tapi kakinya seolah tidak mau digerakkan, ingin berteriak memanggil Sehun pun tidak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokkannya sampai akhirnya dia membuka mata.

Jongin terbangun, duduk di tempat tidurnya dengan nafas yang putus-putus dan keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya. Dia menatap ke sebelah tempat tidurnya, _tidak ada Sehun,_ pikirnya.

Dengan cepat dia meraih ponselnya dan menekan nomor yang sudah sangat dihafalnya.

"Hallo." Terdengar sapaan serak dari seberang sana.

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu Sehunna." Dia pikir Sehun benar-benar pergi, Jongin menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hyung bermimpi buruk lagi?" Tanya Sehun.

"Mungkin aku lupa berdoa sebelum tidur lagi makanya Tuhan memberiku mimpi buruk." Jongin bergumam.

"Tidurlah lagi, aku akan memutus teleponnya kalau hyung sudah tertidur." Sehun mulai meninabobokan Jongin dengan nyanyiannya dan Jongin tidak menunggu sampai di beri tahu dua kali untuk kembali mengistirahatkan badannya.

* * *

 _ **Jealousy**_

Jongin memandang Donghae sengit, menarik Sehun menjauh, "Ku serahkan dia padamu Park."

Donghae memandang kepergian Sehun heran, "Maaf Tuan, berapa kembalian yang dibutuhkan?" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendahnya tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

"Maafkan kekacauan tadi Tuan." Baekhyun menghampiri dan menyiapkan kembalian untuk Donghae.

"Siapa namamu?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Donghae." Donghae menjawab pelan.

"Jadi Tuan Donghae, jika pada suatu Jumat sore yang indah ada orang yang ingin membunuhmu karena menggoda kekasihnya kau ingin mati dengan apa? Pisau? Racun? Api? Atau apa?" Nada Chanyeol berbahaya sekali.

Baekhyun bahkan berjengit mendengarnya, "Maaf Tuan ini kembaliannya." Baekhyun menyerahkan uangnya pada Donghae. "Kembali lagi lain waktu." Donghae tidak berpikir dua kali untuk keluar dari toko itu.

Sedangkan Chanyeol langsung tertawa keras setelah Donghae pergi.

Baekhyun mendengus sebal, "Kau membuat pelanggan kami takut." Ujarnya.

"Oh bahkan rasa takutnya tidak sebanding dengan rasa takut Jongin kehilangan Sehun." Chanyeol berkata.

Baekhyun menyerah, berdebat dengan Chanyeol tidak akan berhasil.

* * *

 _ **Satu bulan sebelum Jongin melamar Sehun**_

Jongin berkumpul dengan kedua orangtuanya juga Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Aku ingin melamar dan menikahi Sehun pada hari wisudanya bulan depan." Jongin memulai.

"Dalam satu hari yang sama?" Baekhyun bertanya bingung.

"Ya." Jongin menjawab singkat, "Bisakah aku meminta bantuan kalian?"

"Wow santai _man,_ apa kau yakin? Satu bulan bukan waktu yang lama untuk mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan." Chanyeol berkata heboh.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan bagian terpenting, seperti dekorasi, orang-orang yang ku undang, cincin pernikahan," Jongin menyerahkannya pada Chanyeol, "Kau yang menjadi pendampingku nanti Park." Jongin menghela nafas, "Yang ku butuhkan sekarang adalah kalian membantuku mengalihkan perhatian Sehun saat aku sedang mempersiapkan pernikahan kami. Mungkin Ayah dan Ibu bisa mengajaknya pergi, begitu juga kau dan Baekhyun, karena dua minggu ke depan aku benar-benar harus pergi ke berbagai tempat untuk mengurus semuanya."

"Kau yakin bisa menanganinya sendiri?" Kali ini ayahnya yang bertanya.

"Aku bisa menangani sisanya sendiri jika kalian mengalihkan perhatian Sehun selama aku mempersiapkan semuanya." Jongin berkata yakin.

"Memang kau ingin melamar Sehun dengan cara bagaimana nak?" Kali ini Ibu Jongin yang bertanya.

"Setelah wisuda Sehun aku akan membawa Sehun ke sebuah jalan sepi yang memang akan ku blokir untuk melamar Sehun, aku akan membuat seolah kami akan di rampok yang sebenarnya itu adalah teman-teman pembalapku dan melamar Sehun disitu. Setelah itu, kalau lamaranku diterima, aku akan menikahi Sehun langsung di sirkuit."

"Kau menikahi Sehun di sirkuit? Bukan di gereja?" Baekhyun bertanya, terdengar nada tidak terima dalam suaranya.

"Aku akan mendekor sirkuit sehingga terlihat seperti altar megah, kau bisa membantuku mendekor kalau kau mau." Jongin menjawab tenang, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai balasan.

"Jadi, apakah kalian mau membantuku?" Jongin bertanya.

"Ayah dan Ibu tidak bisa berkata tidak kalau kau sudah sebegini niatnya nak." Ayah Jongin berkata.

" _Well, man, feel free to ask anything you need._ Aku dan Baekhyun akan membantu semampu kami." Chanyeol berkata yang disertai senyuman Baekhyun.

* * *

 _ **Satu hari sebelum Jongin melamar Sehun**_

"Kenapa tidak mengirimiku pesan saja Park?" Jongin berkata sebal.

"Cincin pernikahanmu hilang, bagaimana ini? Aku lupa dimana menaruhnya?" Chanyeol berkata panik.

Jongin mengacak rambutnya kesal, "Temukan atau kubunuh kau dan semua keturunanmu." Jongin berkata tajam.

"Hyung," Sehun memanggil, "makan malamnya sudah siap."

Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya, "Sebentar lagi Sehunna, hyung masih menggosok gigi." Lalu Jongin kembali mendekatkan ponsel ke kupingnya.

"Kau mengangkat telepon di kamar mandi? Menjijikan sekali sih Jong. Lagi pula mana ada orang gosok gigi bisa bicara." Tawa Chanyeol pecah.

"Sebaiknya kau menemukan cincin pernikahanku sebelum aku,"

Chanyeol memotong perkataannya, " _Easy man,_ cincinmu aman bersamaku. Aku hanya bercanda tadi." Chanyeol tertawa lagi, membuat Jongin mendengus sebal.

"Cepat katakan kenapa kau meneleponku kalau begitu?"

"Kenapa pria yang mau menikah sensitif sekali sih?" Gumam Chanyeol. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya kau ingin ada bunga apa saja yang dirangkaikan untuk buket yang kau berikan setelah selesai melamarnya besok?"

"Hyung kenapa lama sekali sih? Nanti makanannya dingin." Sehun kembali memanggil karena Jongin belum keluar juga.

Jongin kembali menjauhkan ponselnya, "Sebentar sayang, hyung selesai sebentar lagi."

Jongin mendekatkan ponselnya lagi, "Rangkaikan apa saja asal warnanya putih, pastikan ada bunga lily putih di dalamnya." Dan Jongin pun menutup telepon dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kesal.

* * *

 _ **The day**_

Sehun sedang duduk bersama para wisudawan lain sedangkan Jongin dan kedua orangtuanya duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk keluarga.

Ponsel Jongin berdering, dari Chanyeol.

"Semua siap Jong. Kami akan menunggu di ujung jalan dan mengikutimu dari sana, saat ini jalan juga sudah di sterilkan." Chanyeol memberi laporan.

"Wartawan?" Jongin bertanya.

"Sampai saat ini belum ada yang tahu, tapi sudah banyak aparat keamanan yang kita siapkan untuk menghadang wartawan, ku pastikan sampai acaramu selesai malam ini pun akan tetap steril." Ujarnya.

Jongin menghela nafas lega, "Terima kasih hyung."

"Woaah tidak biasanya kau memanggilku hyung." Jongin mendengus malas.

* * *

 _ **Chanyeol and Baekhyun after Jongin's propose**_

"Berhentilah menangis Baek, kau membuatku tidak tega." Baekhyun masih menangis bahkan saat mereka sudah sampai di sirkuit.

"Sehun akan menikah hiks." Chanyeol mengusap bahu Baekhyun.

"Benar dia akan menikah, bukan menghadap Tuhan, kenapa kau harus menangis?" Chanyeol berkata jengah.

"Mereka akan menikah Yeol," seperti tersadar sesuatu Baekhyun langsung berhenti menangis, "cincin pernikahan mereka ada padamu ya ampun."

"Aku lupa ya ampun." Chanyeol bergegas menarik Baekhyun menuju altar tempat Sehun dan Jongin berdiri.

"Setelah ini kita yang akan diberkati." Chanyeol menggoda Baekhyun.

* * *

 _ **Baekhyun after Jongin and Sehun's wedding**_

"Kau mendahuluiku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Saat ini Baekhyun sedang berbicara berdua saja dengan Sehun.

"Oh ayolah, setelah ini juga kau akan menyusulku hyung." Sehun berkata jengah.

"Tetap saja kau lebih muda dariku dan menikah lebih dulu dariku, ini tidak adil."

"Kalau hyung masih mau mengeluh, lebih baik aku menemani Jongin hyung menemui tamu yang lain." Sehun bersiap-siap pergi.

"Kau bahkan mau meninggalkanku demi Jongin," Baekhyun menghela nafas dan memegangi kedua sisi wajah Sehun, "Jesus berkatilah anak ini selalu," Baekhyun mengecup dahi Sehun, "tolong jangan biarkan dia merasa sakit saat Jongin melakukannya." Baekhyun mengecup dahi Sehun lagi. "Amen."

Sehun memandang Baekhyun bingung, "Memang Jongin hyung akan melakukan apa hyung?"

* * *

 _ **Chanyeol after Jongin and Sehun's wedding**_

"Selamat Jong. Tidak ku sangka kau mendahuluiku." Chanyeol memeluk Jongin dan menepuk bahu Jongin sementara Baekhyun membawa Sehun menjauh.

"Oh berlebihan sekali hyung." Jongin melepaskan pelukannya dengan Chanyeol, "Tidakkah kau membawakanku kado pernikahan?"

"Tentu saja aku membawanya," Chanyeol menyerahkan kotak berukuran sedang pada Jongin, "bukalah sebelum kau tidur ya." Chanyeol menepuk bahu Jongin lagi sedangkan Jongin hanya memandangnya bingung.

* * *

 _ **Jongin after wedding**_

Jongin baru saja selesai mandi, dia baru akan menggunakan piyamanya saat melihat kado pernikahan dari Chanyeol tadi.

 _Menunggu sampai sebelum tidur? Berarti sekarang termasuk kan?_ Jongin berpikir.

Jadi Jongin membuka kado dari Chanyeol, dia terdiam melihat isinya, sebuah _boxer._ Jongin mencari benda lain dalam kado itu dan menemukan kartu.

 _Pakai ini saja jika mau tidur, buat apa pakai piyama kalau nanti dilepas lagi kan?_

 _-Chanyeol_

Jongin terkekeh, _pintar juga si Park itu,_ pikirnya.

* * *

 _ **That's the side stories :)**_

 _ **Honestly there are some which I forgot to write down or I think won't be good if I write down**_

 ** _Sorry make you disappointed with the ending_ :)**


	9. Side Story: After Married

_**Hope you like this fiction**_ **:)**

* * *

Jongin masih mengerjakan pekerjaannya di ruang tengah. Televisi yang sedang menampilkan pertandingan sepak bola _club_ kesayangannya diabaikan saja. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan.

Sehun datang dari dapur membawakan susu hangat untuk Jongin.

"Hyung," Sehun duduk di samping Jongin dan menyodorkan susunya untuk Jongin, tapi Jongin hanya menjawab dengan gumaman saja. Sehun pun tidak yakin dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "kau bisa mengerjakan semua pekerjaan itu di kantor jika kau hanya ingin mendiamkanku, aku bisa menelepon Baek hyung untuk menemaniku." Sehun menaruh susu yang dibuatnya di meja.

"Baekhyun tidak akan cukup untuk menggantikanku, sebentar lagi pekerjaannku selesai. Tidurlah duluan." Jongin berkata tanpa melihat Sehun.

Sehun kesal, ini sudah lebih dari lima kali Sehun membujuk Jongin agar istirahat. Lihatlah Jongin, matanya memancarkan kelelahan, dia bahkan mempunyai kantung mata sekarang. Padahal ini Jumat malam, harusnya besok jadwal Jongin hanya latihan saja, tapi ayahnya bilang ada presentasi penting dengan _client_ besok, jadi sekarang inilah yang Jongin kerjakan, mempelajari bahan presentasi besok.

"Hyung, berhentilah sebentar." Sehun memohon.

Jadi Jongin menghentikan pekerjaannya, lagi pula Sehun bilang hanya sebentar kan?

Jongin menghadap ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya dengan sedih. Jongin tahu Sehun tidak tega melihat Jongin bekerja keras begini. Sudah satu minggu Jongin selalu pulang dengan membawa pekerjaan dan membiarkan Sehun tidur terlebih dahulu.

Sehun mengusap pipi kiri Jongin dengan ibu jarinya, hal yang biasa Jongin lakukan padanya jika Sehun sedang kelelahan. Sehun menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk membenarkan rambut Jongin yang sudah sangat berantakan, hal yang juga sering Jongin lakukan untuk membuat Sehun lebih nyaman. Setelah itu Sehun memeluk Jongin dan berbisik, "Hyung jangan terlalu keras bekerja, istirahat sebentar kan tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak mau kehilangan hyung dengan cepat."

Jongin mengelus punggung Sehun pelan, ke atas dan ke bawah berulang-ulang, "Terima kasih Sehunna, untuk selalu ada disisiku sampai saat ini." Jongin melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Sehun menyerahkan lagi segelas susu yang dibuatnya tadi pada Jongin, yang kali ini langsung diminumnya sampai habis. Jongin meletakkan gelas tersebut kembali di meja. Jongin mengusap pundak Sehun, "Tidurlah duluan, pekerjaanku sebentar lagi selesai. Aku janji setelah ini selesai aku akan menyusulmu tidur." Katanya. Sehun menghela nafas lelah dan menyetujui apa yang diminta Jongin.

Sehun memasuki kamar mereka. Sehun tidak pernah langsung tertidur ketika Jongin menyuruhnya tidur duluan, dia akan berbaring pura-pura tidur sampai Jongin masuk kamar dan tidur di sampingnya.

Ini sudah enam bulan setelah pernikahan mereka dan Jongin menjadi sangat sibuk akhir-akhir ini karena tekhnologi baru yang sedang dikembangkannya. Jongin selalu membawa pekerjaannya pulang agar Sehun tidak merasa kesepian, tapi percuma saja kalau Jongin hanya mendiamkan Sehun seperti tadi. Sehun mengerti itu semua tuntutan pekerjaan Jongin, bahkan mungkin nanti kalau ayah Jongin sudah benar-benar pensiun dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Jongin, Jongin akan lebih sibuk lagi. Sehun bukannya merasa kesepian, hanya saja dia tidak tega melihat Jongin bekerja sekeras itu. Sehun kadang-kadang berpikir, Jongin kan punya banyak karyawan, kenapa dia tidak meminta karyawanya saja yang menyelesaikan pekerjaannya? Bukankah atasan memang selalu seperti itu?

Jongin memasuki kamar mereka, jadi Sehun cepat-cepat memejamkan matanya, pura-pura sudah terlelap. Jongin berbaring di sebelah Sehun dan mengecup dahi Sehun sebagai ucapan selamat malamnya. Jongin memeluk Sehun mendekat sementara Sehun menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Jongin, sesungguhnya tidur dalam pelukan Jongin sudah menjadi kebiasaan untuk Sehun. Dia tidak akan tidur nyenyak jika tidak dipeluk Jongin.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Jongin tidak pulang terlambat. Dia pulang tepat saat makan malam yang Sehun masak mulai matang. Jadi Jongin mandi dulu selagi Sehun menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka.

Selesai mandi Jongin langsung menghampiri Sehun yang sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Sehun menaruh daging ayam yang sudah dipisahkan dari tulangnya ke atas nasi Jongin.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu hari ini?" Jongin bertanya.

"Baik. Kecuali Baekhyun hyung yang sedikit frustasi karena skripsinya ditolak lagi." Sehun tertawa kecil mengingat Baekhyun yang uring-uringan seharian tadi.

Sehun masih bekerja di toko _ice cream._ Sebenarnya Jongin sudah memintanya untuk berhenti tapi Sehun menolak, kesibukan Jongin akan membuatnya sendirian saja di _apartment,_ kalau tidak bekerja dia pasti benar-benar bisa bosan.

"Chanyeol pasti sudah mendesaknya untuk cepat lulus agar bisa cepat dinikahi." Jongin menanggapi.

Makan malam mereka dipenuhi candaan ringan, entah itu tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol atau ibu Jongin yang makin protektif pada Sehun setiap harinya. Jongin selalu bilang kalau ibunya itu terlalu banyak menonton drama sehingga meyakini bahwa Sehun bisa hamil. Secantik apa pun Sehun dia tidak punya rahim, mana mungkin bisa hamil kan?

Selesai makan malam mereka menikmati jus semangka yang disiapkan Sehun sambil kembali menikmati pertandingan sepak bola yang kemarin dilewatkan oleh Jongin.

"Sehunna," Panggil Jongin yang membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya, "bagaimana menurutmu kalau kita mengadopsi anak?"

Sehun terdiam cukup lama sambil memperhatikan muka Jongin yang memandangnya penuh harap, "Aku belum siap hyung." Lalu Sehun kembali memperhatikan televisi.

Jongin bingung dengan raut wajah Sehun yang berubah, "Kenapa? Bukankah kalau kita mengadopsi anak kau tidak akan kesepian lagi kalau aku sedang bekerja?" Jongin bertanya heran.

"Aku malas membicarakannya." Sehun menjawab pelan.

Entah kenapa Jongin kesal mendengarnya, "Sehun lihat aku, aku sedang berbicara padamu." Geram Jongin.

"Aku tidur duluan." Dan Sehun malah mengabaikan Jongin.

Jongin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba jadi menyebalkan begitu, membuat Jongin kesal saja. Jongin memutuskan untuk menenangkan dirinya dulu sebelum menghampiri Sehun dan berbicara dengannya.

* * *

Jongin memasuki kamar mereka dan melihat Sehun yang duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur mereka. Jongin menduduki pinggiran tempat tidur, bersebrangan dengan tempat Sehun duduk.

"Aku akan mendengarkan," Jongin memperhatikan respon Sehun. "kenapa kau belum siap kalau kita mengadopsi anak sekarang?"

Sehun menghela nafas dan mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Jongin, untungnya Jongin menunggu dengan sabar, "Anak itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa kita adopsi untuk mengusir rasa kesepianku karena hyung tinggalkan bekerja." Sehun mengambil jeda sejenak, "Aku bukan orang yang dibesarkan dengan kasih sayang kedua orang tua, aku tidak tahu rasanya bagaimana kasih sayang ibu, kasih sayang ayah, aku belum tentu bisa merawat anak itu dengan cara yang seharusnya hyung." Sehun mengatur nafas, menahan tangisnya, "Bagaimana pun juga pasti berbeda rasanya merawat anak yang bukan darah dagingmu sendiri, aku takut tidak bisa mengontrol emosiku dan menyakitinya nanti." Sehun mengatur lagi nafasnya, "Kita pun tidak hidup di negara yang menganggap pernikahan sesama jenis itu wajar hyung, bagaimana nanti kalau anak itu di _bully_ karena mempunyai orang tua _gay?_ " Sehun memejamkan matanya dan meneteslah air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya, "Maafkan aku hyung, kau menikah pasti menginginkan pewaris, maafkan aku karena belum siap mengurus pewarismu." Pecah sudah tangisan Sehun.

Jongin mendekat dan memeluk Sehun, mengusap punggung Sehun pelan dan berbisik, "Maafkan aku, maafkan aku."

Jongin melepaskan pelukannya, menghapus air mata Sehun dengan kedua ibu jarinya. "Maafkan aku." Ujarnya lagi. "Aku akan menunggumu sampai kau siap." Sehun mengangguk, "Aku ingin kita mengadopsi anak bukan hanya untuk menemanimu, aku sadar anak harus dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, itu yang kau inginkan kan? Kau tidak mau anakmu mengalami hal yang sama dengan yang kau alami kan? Aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap Sehunna. Maafkan aku yang tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sebelumnya." Jongin mengecup dahi Sehun.

* * *

"Dosen pembimbing sudah menyetujui skripsiku, aku tinggal sidang sekarang Sehunna." Baekhyun berkata riang saat mereka membereskan barang mereka sebelum pulang kerja.

"Aku turut berbahagia untukmu hyung, selangkah lagi dan Chanyeol hyung akan menikahimu." Sehun berkata dengan senyumnya.

Baekhyun tahu Sehun sedang memikirkan sesuatu, Baekhyun terlalu mengenal Sehun untuk mengetahui perbedaan dalam senyumnya.

"Hei ada apa Sehunna? Aku tidak pernah memperbolehkanmu tersenyum begitu saat kau tidak benar-benar bahagia kan?" Baekhyun membetulkan rambut Sehun.

Sehun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Jongin hyung ingin kami mengadopsi anak." Menghela nafas menjadi kebiasaan Sehun akhir-akhir ini, bukan kebiasaan yang baik.

"Kau belum siap?" Baekhyun menebak dan Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai respon. "Bicarakanlah baik-baik, dia bukan _mind reader_ Sehunna, jangan berharap dengan kau diam dia akan mengerti semuanya."

"Sudah hyung, Jongin hyung bilang dia akan menunggu sampai aku siap."

"Nah bagus kalau begitu, apa yang perlu kau khawatirkan?"

"Jongin hyung membutuhkan pewaris dan aku merasa tidak akan pernah siap hyung. Aku tidak dibesarkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengurus anak."

Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti, "Bekerja samalah dengan Jongin, kalian kan disatukan untuk saling melengkapi, jangan membebankan semuanya pada dirimu Sehunna. Kalau kau tidak bisa kau bisa minta tolong Jongin, oh atau ibunya Jongin, dia pasti akan dengan senang hati membantumu mengurus anak." Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sedang mencerna ucapannya, "Lagi pula kalau kau selalu memikirkan tentang masa lalumu kau akan selalu merasa tidak siap, tidak mampu." Baekhyun memberi jeda, "Sehunna aku ingin bertanya, kau tidak pernah membenci kedua orang tuamu kan?"

"Tidak sama sekali hyung." Sehun menjawab

"Kau anak yang baik, aku yakin anakmu nanti juga akan memperlakukanmu sama baiknya seperti kau memperlakukan kedua orang tuamu." Baekhyun berkata.

Ponsel Sehun berdering, "Sepertinya Tuan Kim sudah menjemput Nyonya Kim pulang. Sana temui dia." Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun pulang duluan.

"Hyung bagaimana?"

"Chanyeol akan menjemputku nanti."

"Baiklah, aku duluan hyung."

* * *

Sehun dan Jongin sedang bersiap untuk tidur setelah hari yang panjang dan melelahkan, Jongin sudah memeluk Sehun seperti biasa.

"Hyung," Sehun memanggil, "aku sudah siap kalau kita mau mengadopsi anak." Sehun berkata pelan.

"Kau yakin?" Jongin bertanya tak kalah pelan.

"Yakin kalau hyung mau membantuku untuk mengurus anak. Aku takut salah mendidiknya nanti." Sehun masih berkata pelan.

"Tentu saja. Dia kan anak kita." Jongin mencium dahi Sehun. "Tidurlah, besok kita akan bicarakan dengan ayah dan ibu mengenai ini. Selamat malam Sehunna."

"Selamat malam hyung."

* * *

Dan disinilah Sehun dan Jongin bersama kedua orang tua Jongin. Di panti asuhan tempat Sehun dibesarkan.

"Sehun hyung!" Panggil salah satu anak laki-laki yang Sehun kenal.

"Hai Jeno. Dimana suster Oh?" Sehun bertanya.

"Tadi sih ku lihat sedang berdoa hyung. Sebentar ku panggilkan."

Sehun menarik Jongin mengajaknya berkeliling, mereka sampai di taman panti, "Aku selalu bersembunyi di atas pohon ini kalau ada orang tua yang mencari anak untuk di adopsi." Sehun menunjuk pohon besar yang terlihat sangat tua dari besar dahannya. "Aku selalu takut untuk di adopsi, dulu aku selalu takut memulai hidup baru. Takut diabaikan lagi seperti kedua orang tuaku mengabaikanku." Jongin mengelus pundak Sehun pelan.

Ibu Jongin berjalan ke arah Sehun, "Anak baik, tidak akan ada yang mengabaikanmu, laporkan saja Jongin pada ibu kalau dia mengabaikanmu ya." Ibu Jongin mengusap pipi Sehun dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Selamat datang Tuan Kim. Senang kalian berkunjung." Suster Oh keluar dari dalam gereja kecil di samping panti.

Sehun menghampiri suster Oh dan memeluknya, "Kau ini sudah menikah masih saja manja Sehunna." Suster Oh tertawa.

* * *

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk di dalam ruangan suster Oh, tempat dimana suster Oh menerima tamu dan mencatat semua data anak-anak panti.

"Jadi suster, kami ingin mengadopsi salah satu anak laki-laki dari panti ini." Jongin memulai. Mereka mengadopsi anak laki-laki setelah persetujuan dari ayah Jongin yang mengatakan bahwa Jongin membutuhkan pewaris kelak, jadi tidak mungkin mereka mengadopsi perempuan. Sedangkan bagi Sehun dan Jongin laki-laki dan perempuan bukan masalah bagi mereka.

Suster Oh terlihat berpikir, "Tadi malam, sama seperti yang terjadi padamu Sehunna. Ada bayi laki-laki yang ditinggalkan di depan pintu panti ini. Dia sedang tidur siang saat ini. Mungkin kalian berkenan untuk melihat."

Sehun menatap Jongin seolah bertanya, _bagaimana?_ Jongin membalas tatapan Sehun dengan anggukan, "Kami akan melihatnya suster." Jongin berkata.

Mereka masuk ke kamar yang ditempati oleh anak dibawah lima tahun, suster menghampiri salah satu ranjang dan menggendong bayi tersebut.

Sehun dan Jongin melihat bayi tersebut, masih merah, terlihat damai sekali dalam tidurnya, bayi yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Dilahirkan ke dunia entah diinginkan atau tidak sampai orang tuanya meninggalkannya di panti asuhan ini.

"Bolehkah aku coba menggendongnya?" Sehun berkata pelan.

"Tentu saja." Suster Oh menyerahkan bayi itu untuk digendong Sehun.

Melihat bayi dalam gendongannya membuat perasaan Sehun bergetar, bayi ini mempunyai kisah yang hampir sama dengannya. Melihat bayi ini tertidur dengan tenang membuatnya berpikir, apa dulu dia seperti ini? Setenang ini setelah di tinggalkan kedua orang tuanya?

"Sehunna jangan menangis." Bisik Jongin.

Sehun menatap Jongin, dia bahkan tidak sadar telah menangis, "Bolehkah kalau dia menjadi anak kita hyung?" Sehun berkata tak kalah pelan takut membangunkan si bayi.

"Tentu. Anak ini benar-benar terlihat tenang di gendonganmu, kurasa dia menyukaimu Sehunna." Jongin berkata.

* * *

"Kim Taeoh ayo jangan berlari seperti itu, makan dulu buburmu sayang." Sehun berteriak pada Tareoh yang sudah berumur dua tahun saat ini. Taeoh sedang senang-senangnya berlari karena dia sudah bisa berjalan dengan lancar sekarang.

"Hap. Kenapa anak Ayah tidak mau memakan buburnya dan berlari dari Papa hm?" Jongin menangkap Taeoh menggendong dan menggigit kecil pipi gembil anaknya.

"Mamam." Taeoh menjawab.

"Benar sekali, kau harus memakan buburmu." Jongin membawa Taeoh ke ruang makan tempat Sehun menunggu mereka dan mendudukan Taeoh di kursinya.

"Papa mamam." Ujarnya pada Sehun.

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mulai menyuapkan bubur pada Taeoh. Taeoh ini sedang aktif-aktifnya, selain berlari, dia juga senang sekali mengoceh, kadang-kadang ocehannya benar-benar tidak bisa dimengerti dan membuat Jongin dan Sehun tertawa dibuatnya.

Tapi sungguh Sehun dan Jongin bahagia sekarang. Ketakutan mereka yang tadinya mengira bahwa mereka tidak akan bisa mengurus anak dengan benar ternyata tidak terjadi. Taeoh ini anak yang baik. Tidak rewel walau kadang sedikit iseng seperti ayahnya, tapi Taeoh sangat baik hati seperti Papanya.

Jongin merasa sudah sangat benar-benar lengkap sekarang. Kalau dulu ayahnya selalu mengkhawatirkannya karena belum menikah dan selalu di khianati sekarang ayahnya sudah bisa tenang, lihatlah, sekarang dia punya keluarga kecil yang sangat bahagia.

* * *

 _ **How?**_

 _ **This is the last side stories, thank you for always leaving a review, favorite and followed this story :)**_


End file.
